Matte Kudasai Heero
by cobalt kitty
Summary: *part 5* Absolutely miserable with Relena, Heero's wedding is on Saturday. Where's the braided boy that he left?
1. eLbArEsIm eH sI

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, thank you veddy veddy much.  
  
Warnings: *slight* R+1 (some Relena-bashin' at the beginning), Shonen Ai/Yaoi: 2+1/2x1 (because I believe in a sensitive Heero), 3+4; maybe yuri, depends on how you look at it, mild language, romance, lil drama, sap, uh...I think that covers it.  
  
Notes: Yeah, R+1 (ack!), but it's not what you think! Actually, I kinda like how I've depicted her in this story. Hope you agree with me ^_^. Enjoy!  
  
("...")- indicates a telephone conversation, other line /.../- flashback thing  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Matte Kudasai Heero...  
  
Part 1: Miserable He Is  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Relena watched her husband-to-be gaze out the window as they ate their somewhat cold dinner. The large window allowed the fading sunlight into the dining area lighting up dark atmosphere between the couple. The light played off of her fiancé's face reflecting his little emotion, particularly in his eyes. He was looking out the window at what appeared to by the courtyard, but she knew very well that he wasn't looking at anything. He never was.  
  
The blond sighed.  
  
"You're thinking about him again...aren't you, Heero?" she said in her monotone. She wasn't the least bit surprised.  
  
Heero did not reply. Instead he turned his attention to the food before him; picking and separating it out before crushing it with his fork, Heero finally brought a meager amount to his lips then nibbled on it. He never touched the meat. The way he had been eating the past years drove her insane.  
  
The two ate in complete silence, save the scraping and shrieking of the silverware coming in contact with the delicate china that they ate off of. Though Relena usually preferred it to be quiet, she could not stand the tension that had build up between them. It was a disturbing melancholy that was draped over them. She finally decided to strike up a conversation.  
  
"I sent out the invitations yesterday..." she started quietly, "I would have told you sooner, but I had a conference last night and missed dinner...The guest are expected to arrive sometime during the next week...I'm not quite sure."  
  
"..."  
  
"You remember that the wedding is going to be next Saturday?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Next Saturday at 2:00 PM."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm going out of town on Wednesday, business as usual. We'll be leaving at noon..."  
  
"..."  
  
It seemed that everyday Heero became more and more unresponsive. Relena chewed and swallowed a forkful of tender beef, "Pagan will drive us to the shuttle station and we will depart to L3."  
  
"..."  
  
"And we're going to get married." she said sharply, then softened her tone, "We're going to have beautiful children. We're going to raise them and give them the life we didn't have. We're going to grow old together...just you and me. We'll live happily for the rest of our lives, Heero..." the girl said in an almost soothing voice, and continued oh so very quietly, "I love you, you know."  
  
Heero did not reply, instead, he scooted the heavy wooden chair from the table. Picking up his plate that wasn't even a third of the way finished, Heero walked to the kitchen. He always preferred to do things by himself, even now after five years since AC 195, both 20 years of age. Heero washed his own dishes and retreated to his bedroom. The girl and boy had been engaged for two years and yet they had separate bedrooms, of course Heero requested it. He never spoke to Relena as a friend, only on business terms. He never smiled--or even gave her a smirk during the time that they've been together. He never touched her; not a kiss, not a hug, not even a brush of the hands.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Relena pushed her plate away, she had suddenly lost her appetite. Damn, it was her favorite meal too. Elbows on the table, she wept in her hands, rubbing the silent tears of helplessness into her palm.  
  
She sobbed as one of her servants cleared the table and left her there, "Oh Heero..." she whispered.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero found himself looking out the window again, he didn't know why he had found comfort in gazing out of the glass barrier. He just did. He felt like he was in a prison...no, he had plenty of freedom, and he hadn't done anything wrong. Prison was not the word...cage was. Yes, he felt as if he were in a cage. He wondered why he came to his hellhole. It was nice at first, but he was soon tired and bored of the tediousness of Relena's ways of life. He needed to get high on life again, he was convinced that he was wasting it here. He wanted to leave.  
  
...but he couldn't.  
  
He had a duty to Relena, his fiancée. He never really liked her, her personality was...controlling. She did treat him well however, giving him all the personal space he wanted. She was still stubborn, nosy, bossy, demanding, obnoxious, blunt, and at times annoying as hell, but never was she abusive in any way. He still wanted to get away from the giant mansion, but his duty to her prevented him. He had to protect her...again. He had to be at her side whenever she called. He had to...he--  
  
He had to marry her.  
  
Heero shuddered.  
  
He didn't want to marry her. Hell, he never did have any attractions to the girl. But Relena was convinced that they were in love...at least that's what she thought. Heero on the other hand, had someone else constantly on his mind, and Relena knew.  
  
She broke them up.  
  
Heero glared at his thoughts, it was true, Relena Peacecraft broke Heero and his ex-lover up. She was unaware that she also broke Heero's heart in the process. It hurt so much...he didn't know how to deal with the pain. What made it worse was that it wasn't physical pain, it was mental pain and heartache, something bandages and gauze couldn't fix. Heero was starting to think that he was getting over it, since it didn't hurt so much. Note, *starting to think*, but turns out he was falling all over again from the engagement and wedding plans. It made him realize how much he missed being with his former lover. His ache filled heart throbbed.  
  
And Relena knew it.  
  
She saw it coming and wanted to marry him before it was too late. Before Heero really decided to leave her instead of just wanting. She was aware of their feelings, how Heero kept thinking about the ex-koibito. She wanted to get married by the end of this week because she knew that Heero didn't believe in divorce, and from Relena's social status, always being the center of the press, the whole world and colonies knew about their engagement which would lead to massive political commotion torturing the sad boy's feelings. Heero's heart began to bleed all over again. He missed--  
  
Heero didn't dare say *that* name, not even in his thoughts, for Relena somehow always heard it and scolded him. Heero never liked being told that he had wronged anyone in any way. Therefore, the two always referred to Heero's ex-lover as 'him', but sometimes when Relena was upset enough, she would say something haughty. He did not want to suffer a three hour lecture about his former lover, not only would it hurt too much, but it would also anger him. And an angry Heero Yuy was never a good thing to have around.  
  
He knew Relena was a good person (after you get through her flaws and some what hypocritical teachings), like everyone else was, but he just didn't love her, not in that way at least, he simple wasn't attracted to the girl. Relena had her good sides too (believe it or not). Though she was never humorous or funny, not even in a political way, she was however polite, nice, kind, and courteous.  
  
Heero's thoughts stopped as he heard soft knocking.  
  
"Heero?" came a soft voice, "Heero, are you in there?"  
  
The stoic Japanese boy opened the door only enough for Relena to see a cold cobalt orb.  
  
"I'm going down to the bar with Dorothy for a drink, I'll be back by ten, alright?"  
  
"Aa..." he replied almost soundless. It wasn't even loud enough to hear his sufficient nasal voice.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later then."  
  
Heero shut the door.  
  
Relena stared blankly at the wood that separated her and Heero. Her eyes watered slightly, "So cold..." she whispered, "so very, very cold..."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero lay back side up on the large queen-size bed. The room was so empty, and he was alone...  
  
No one could help him...  
  
He felt there was nothing he could do...  
  
The Ex-Perfect Soldier didn't want to do it, but he cried himself to sleep.  
  
He was so lost...  
  
/You're thinking about him again...aren't you, Heero?/ Relena's voice rang through his head.  
  
Yes...he was, and he always would.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
*ringring*  
  
...  
  
*ringring*  
  
...  
  
*ringring*  
  
"Moshi moshi?" a deep voice asked into the vidphone.  
  
("Duo!") the braided boy immediately recognized the caller.  
  
"Oh, hey Quat! What's up?" Duo asked scanning at the screen, "You look...worried, did something happen?"  
  
The Arabian bit his lower lip, ("You didn't...get one?")  
  
Duo cocked a thin eyebrow, "Get what?"  
  
("An invitation?")  
  
"..." Duo's eyebrow arched even higher, "If you're trying to get me to join one of those stupid country clubs, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to hang up on you--"  
  
("Heero's getting married!")  
  
Duo began laughing hysterically, "Hahahahahahahahaha--" then it hit him, "NANI?!"  
  
("He's getting married next Saturday on Earth.") Quatre informed.  
  
Duo glared, "That son of a bitch..."  
  
("Who, Heero?")  
  
"No," Duo said seriously with no trace of sarcasm, "Relena."  
  
("Listen Duo, Trowa and I can take you over there on Wednesday if you want.") Quatre offered.  
  
Duo agreed, "Yeah, that'd be great, Q. Thanks a lot, man."  
  
*click*  
  
Heero was getting married? It would have been funny if Duo didn't feel anything for the boy. This was not what he expected on a Monday evening. His still beloved ex-lover was getting married to the former Queen of the World. Whether or not Heero was being forced against his will, or really wanted, was unknown to Duo, but he had to find out.  
  
He had no problems admitting that he was in love with Heero Yuy.  
  
At least he didn't anymore.  
  
*ringring*  
  
Duo picked up the phone, "Moshi mo-"  
  
("Maxwell!!!")  
  
"Wu-man?"  
  
("Yuy's getting married to Relena!")  
  
Duo glared, "I know! Don't remind me! I wasn't even invited!"  
  
The Chinese man blinked at him, ("You weren't?")  
  
"Nope, but that's to be expected, ne?" Duo didn't wait for a reply, "And do you know what I say to this bull shit?"  
  
("Nani?")  
  
"Injustice!"  
  
Wufei gave a look of open disgust, ("How can you find something to joke about at a time like this? Aren't you angry?")  
  
"Hell yeah! And you can bet your ass that I'll be the one to sabotage those pretty pink flowers!"  
  
*click*  
  
This was not good. What was he saying? He couldn't barge right in and just take Heero back. How could he? He hadn't seen the Asian beauty in over two years. He didn't even know if Heero hankered over him that way he did. Seriously, it's not like Heero had tried to *call* him or anything, what makes him think that he would even want Duo to steal him away from Relena? Maybe Heero wanted to marry Relena. Maybe Heero...loved...Relena. Duo began to panic. He had to do something, he couldn't watch his love just go and get married to the girl that drove them apart! He would not allow that...would he?  
  
*ringring*  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
("Duo-chan!")  
  
"...Hilde?"  
  
("Hai, did you hear?")  
  
"If Heero's getting married, yes."  
  
Hilde nodded, ("And you're okay with this?")  
  
"NO! Of course I'm not okay with this! I'm yelling and getting hysterical, I am anything *BUT* okay!" Duo shouted and slid to the floor.  
  
("What are you going to do about it?")  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
("You better think of something, you only have until Saturday, D, Saturday, five days away!")  
  
Duo let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
("Heero can't get married to her! You can't let him go through with this! You guys were so CUTE together!")  
  
"I'll call you back Hilde."  
  
*click*  
  
What was he going to do?  
  
*ringring*  
  
"Argh!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Relena watched her drink sway in the wine glass. She inhaled the intoxicating grapevine scent.  
  
"Relena-sama, I think we should call it quits for tonight before you get too drunk..."  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with him, Dorothy...he just doesn't do anything, let alone *respond*. He's just...there. I can't get him to talk, I can't get him to open up, he's like a...a...a medicine bottle with a childproof cap on it! No matter how hard you try, you can't get it to open!" Relena explained acting as if she had a bottle of pills trying to get them to open.  
  
"I always managed open them." the other blond girl interjected.  
  
Relena glared, "Shut up."  
  
Dorothy shrugged, "I could."  
  
Relena released her glare and sighed deeply, "I don't know what happened. He used to be so strong..."  
  
"Only when he had something that was worth staying strong for." Dorothy interjected absently.  
  
Relena's glare returned, "What's *that* suppose to mean???"  
  
The other girl jumped at the sharpness given from the female voice next to her. She shook her head, "Nothing."  
  
"I just don't get him! I've tried and I've tried. Attempt after attempt. I've offered him everything I had, but he won't accept it...why? What do I have to do to change him?"  
  
"Maybe you don't have to do anything."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Relena asked the paler girl.  
  
"Why don't you just let him go? There are other fish out there..."  
  
Relena's eyes grew impossibly large, "Are you against me too??? I mean, I know Heero is against the whole thing, always has, always will, little bastard, but you! You're suppose to support me!"  
  
"When you're being rational, that's your problem, you desire something that you cannot have! You're too blind with the craving for Heero that you don't see the other things that you can have, Relena!" Dorothy said.  
  
"He loves me, and he knows it! He just...he just needs some time, is all!"  
  
"Don't you think *two years* is enough time? Two years of no progression once-or-ever? Two years of glares, no physical contact, and non- responsiveness? Two years of nothing! For what? For something that is not in love with you, but with the one person who could get the contact and him to respond, the person who he longs for, you deprive him from?"  
  
"...what's your point?"  
  
Dorothy rolled her eyes, "You're an *idiot*!"  
  
Relena glared, "First you tell me to leave Heero, then you don't support what I want, then you insult me! What kind of friend are you, Dorothy Catalonia?"  
  
"Listen Relena, if you really love him, I mean from the bottom of your heart, honestly truly love him, then you'll let him be happy. You'll let him have what he wants. You'll give him to Duo--"  
  
*smack*  
  
Dorothy held her redden cheek as Relena struck her. Eyes welling up with tears, Relena glared at Dorothy, "How *DARE* you say his name in front of me, how dare you tell me what to do! What about what I want?"  
  
"You'd put your needs before his? That's terrible..." Dorothy said shaking off the tingling of the slap, "Fine, Relena. You know that he's miserable, and you know that he doesn't love you. You know that he's gotten even more closed up in his shell, cutting himself off emotionally again. You KNOW. Yet you still hold on to your fantasy crush. I don't know where you're headed with your love life, but Heero's not a toy. He was a soldier and he will eventually explode. You can't keep him unhappy. He could go...neurotic...then how will he be your bodyguard? How will he protect you?"  
  
Relena listened the best she could in her half drunken state, she knew what Dorothy was saying. She just didn't want to accept it. "Heero's not going to become neurotic." Relena said in a strained voice. She picked up her little belongings and left the other girl alone. "I'm going home."  
  
"Fine." Dorothy replied, she would stay a little while longer for a drink or two. She hated it when Relena was being a stubborn bitch. She smiled a little, that must be one of the reasons she felt strongly for the stupid girl...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Duo Maxwell stood on the small balcony of his apartment upon the seventh floor. He looked down at the crowded city below; people walking, cars honking, it was noisy as hell, but it was also a beautiful sight. The lights of the skyscrapers gave the town a luminous look, the park added to its beauty, add the full moon and that dimly lights up the city's dark features. Duo watched the city slow down until it was peaceful. The wind combed through his long chestnut braid as he thought. Leaning against the steel railing, he looked up to the sky. He recalled the day Heero left.........  
  
/"He doesn't love you Heero! I do, and you know it. You've known it for so many bloody years! You deserve better than this! I can give you whatever you want, I can give you money, fame, a decent roof over your head, and most of all, love. I can give you the love like no one else has even given you. I can do that Heero! You and I can live a better life, together!"  
  
"Heero, you're going to buy that shit?"  
  
The Japanese boy was clearly confused, he didn't know what to think, could anything be better than it was now? Would Relena fill the emptiness he felt now? What was it? What was it that burned him inside?  
  
"It's your mission, Heero. From Preventers, you have to protect me! For the colonies and earth, you must, Heero!"  
  
"Oh my *GOD*! Relena, you're using his job as an excuse!" Duo shouted over Relena causing the Japanese boy to sink deeper into the couch and his head. He hated yelling.  
  
"Let's ask him what he thinks, shall we?"  
  
Duo glared at the girl, he didn't want to admit it, but he knew Heero would choose the mission over him. And Relena knew that too, she also knew that Heero wouldn't choose her over the braided boy, this was the only way.  
  
Yelling, they were yelling over him, the Japanese boy never liked being yelled at...Heero never wanted to fail at anything.  
  
"Heero, this petty life or will you take charge and help keep peace for the world and colonies by protecting the one who can keep it, your mission? Will you choose your mission?"  
  
"...mission?" if Heero was a dog, his ears would have perked up.  
  
"Mission, Heero, your mission. Given by the Preventers, your mission to protect the world so no one suffers like you did..."  
  
Heero thought for a long moment. What was he to do? But it was a lose-lose situation anyway.  
  
After another pleading look from Relena, he turned to Duo with sad eyes.  
  
Duo shook his head, 'no' forming from his lips, but the cobalt-eyed boy stopped him.  
  
"Gomen nasai...a mission is a mission..."  
  
"Heer--"  
  
"Sore ganinmu da, Duo..." [1]  
  
The Japanese boy was impassive, he packed the little he had and left with Relena./  
  
Duo hadn't seen him since.  
  
"Shimatta, should have told him..." he said to himself as he drooped his head between his arms, "should have told him then, I'll have to tell him now, it's my last chance..."  
  
Relena's plan to break them up was stupid. Just plain stupid, and insensible, and arrogant...using Heero's dedication to coax him away from the braided boy was pathetic. What made matters worse was that Duo didn't do much to stop him. If he did, maybe it would have prevented the engagement and wedding preparations.  
  
It took him a while, but Duo can admit that he loved Heero more than anything, it pained him to see the headlines concerning his ex-lover and the Vice Foreign Minister together. Every time he saw them, he would get jealous. Everyone knew that Heero and Relena were not in love. Even in the pictures taken by the press showed that Heero did not want to be there. It was written all over his face. Did Relena not fulfill the promises that she had guaranteed? Did Heero realize that Duo missed him and wanted him back?  
  
The braided boy had no idea. He made up his mind.  
  
Shinigami was going to make a surprise visit to the Sanq Kingdom...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
How was that? Is more wanted?  
  
[1]- "Sore ganinmu da, Duo..." translates to something like this: "That's my duty, Duo..." I think. Well...it sounded cool -_-;. 


	2. lItNu EpOh DeLlAc

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, thank you veddy veddy much.  
  
Warnings: R+1, stubborn Relena, constructive Relena-bashing-at least I try to make it constructive instead of the usually harsh bashing *shrug*, Shonen Ai/Yaoi: 2+1/2x1 (because I believe in a sensitive Heero), 3+4; maybe yuri, depends on how you look at it, mild language, romance, lil drama, sap, uh...I think that covers it.  
  
Notes: Yeah, R+1 (ack!), but it's not what you think! Um.please ignore my grammatical errors -_-; Thank you's at the bottom.  
  
Oh, I didn't do this on the first chapter cause silly me, I totally forgot, but this piece of fiction is dedicated to my friend YUME MAXWELL-YUY who talks to me about whatever, reviews my stories, and helped me with the title-which I like very much.  
  
Arigato Yume-chan!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
("...")- indicates a telephone conversation, other line /.../- flashback thing  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Matte Kudasai Heero  
  
Part 2: Until Hope Called  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Tuesday was uneventful for Heero, he ended up going to those speeches with Relena and the other politicians. After that, they were invited to a party, and they went. All Heero could say about them was 'boring as hell'. Or perhaps, hell wasn't as boring as that.  
  
Wednesday the two left for L3, not much happened in the business meeting. They left that night in one piece. Once on the shuttle away from the flashing cameras, they settled in their seats. The seats were set three in a row, Heero always took the side with the window, and leaving an empty space in the middle, Relena took the end seat. Heero requested it. Relena tried again to talk to Heero.  
  
"Would you prefer a white or black tuxedo?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm assuming black."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, I had planned on having a pink dress--" Heero cringed, "but if you're going to wear black, then it wouldn't work out. So I'll get a white dress."  
  
"..."  
  
"The cake is going to be pink, so are the bride's maids. I've chosen Quatre to be your best man, I hope you don't mind too much, Heero."  
  
"..."  
  
"I spoke to Mr. Winner this morning before we left...he suggested that you have a bachelor party Friday night. He is preparing for it as we speak."  
  
"..."  
  
"The wedding's going to be held in a chapel not to far from the estate..."  
  
"..."  
  
"After the ceremony is done with, we are going to have everyone come over to our house for refreshments posing as the reception."  
  
"..."  
  
"Then we leave for the honeymoon..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I've chosen--"  
  
"Relena, please leave me alone right now..." Heero said monotonously looking out the window.  
  
The girl sighed, she knew she was losing him...and it was fast from what she sensed, that's why she had to hurry and get the bonding ceremony over with, so she won't lose him, ever. Relena stood up and walked to the trio of seats in front of Heero. It was the least she could do.  
  
She loved him dearly, but he did not return her emotional gesture.  
  
What was she going to do with him?  
  
When that day was done and over, Heero locked himself in his room as Relena began decorating the chapel on Thursday. That night the Japanese boy cried himself to sleep again. Melancholy freely casting over his body again. What was he to do?  
  
Friday, Heero was tailored for the tuxedo. He had to restrain from shooting the poor old man for touching him. The tailor was a kind fellow, and it would be a pity if Heero shot him. After the tailoring was finished, Heero locked himself in his room.  
  
He threw himself on the bed and gazed out the window again.  
  
Why did he do it anyway? It wouldn't help him. Why must he always stare out of that damned window?  
  
Heero hoisted himself off the bed. He had to get away. He had to leave Relena. He didn't want to get married.  
  
The Asian walked into the bathroom. He opened a drawer and pulled out a sharp, lustrous, fairly new object. He had never used it before, but he still kept it up in his room just in case. And this was the case. He pulled his left sleeve up and held the object against his wrist. He didn't really want to do this either, but he would rather hurt himself than put up with Relena. Heero drew in a deep breath then turn the blade to the sharp side.  
  
".........Duo..."  
  
He did it. He said the name that hadn't been allowed in the household. It felt good.  
  
"...Duo, I miss you........."  
  
Heero closed his eyes and began to press the blade's edge into his wrist, "Duo.........."  
  
*knockknock*  
  
Heero jumped and covered his mouth allowing the knife to fall to the floor.  
  
Who could it be?  
  
Did Relena somehow hear him say his ex-lover's name?  
  
"Heero, it's Quatre..." a soft voice said from outside.  
  
The Japanese boy picked up the knife and quickly placed it back into the drawer. He walked to the door and opened it, "Quatre?"  
  
"Hai, Relena instructed that I get you so we can treat you to a bachelor party." the blond smiled, he was just as tall as him and just as he remembered the Arabian. Heero nodded. The blond peeked into the room, there was hardly anything in it. Just a large window, dresser, bed, and bathroom. "Come on then." said the aqua-eyed boy and led Heero downstairs.  
  
Quatre noted that the Japanese boy was thin--no...emancipated, he was sure that if Heero were shirtless, you could count all of his ribs and joints without any problems. His pale skin was almost as white as Dorothy's, his dark blue eyes seemed depressed for they were not as intense as they used to be which prevented the full affect of his glare, but the mop on his head remained unruly and messy as ever. "Relena-sama was so nice, she lent us a room right across from yours."  
  
"Aa..." Heero replied. He was more comfortable with Quatre, they were...friends...  
  
"Many guest have arrived and more soon to come."  
  
"Aa..."  
  
"It's good to see you, Heero-kun. How have you been? Are you looking forward to the wedding?" Quatre clamped his hands over his mouth, that was the stupidest question he had ever asked! He kicked himself mentally.  
  
Heero looked down at the ground.  
  
"Gomen, Heero...I didn't--"  
  
"It's alright, just forget it."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Duo paced back and forth in the little room whose occupants were himself, Trowa, and Quatre. He wanted to leave and see Heero, but he had to stay in the room until the wedding. He didn't want Relena to find him. Tomorrow was the day, tomorrow was when Heero and Relena would be wedded, eternally betrothed. The American wanted to do something to stop it now, but he couldn't do anything at this time, he would have to wait until tomorrow. He had been here since Wednesday, and he knew that Heero's room was right across from his. It was driving him insane, he was so close to him. Not even yards away, and Heero didn't even know...  
  
Just yesterday at around midnight while Trowa and Quatre were out socializing with the other guest, he had sneaked out to the entrance to Heero's room. Right passed it was his angel. It was hard to believe that the thin wooden door was the only physical barrier keeping him from the Japanese boy. Since the doors were not thick, he could hear every thing in the room, he heard a rare sound. A sad sound...a whimpering sound...a...*crying* sound. Heero was crying! Duo used every bit of will power he had to restrained himself from breaking the door and running to comfort the emotionally injured boy.  
  
"Heero..." he whispered once the sobs faded. What caused Heero to shed tears? Duo didn't know, he hoped that Heero would be alright, he slid down to the floor and drifted to sleep. "Heero..."  
  
Luckily, Trowa had gotten the braided boy into their room before Relena walked down the hall.  
  
Duo picked up his cell phone and speed dialed Quatre.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
*ringring*  
  
Quatre flipped open the communicable device as he and Heero exited the house, "Hello?"  
  
("Quat! I can't take it anymore! I want to see him!")  
  
The blond looked around nervously, Heero saw this, "Something wrong?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Quatre shook his head.  
  
("That was him! Wasn't it! Heero...Heero nan da ne[1]! Wasn't it Quatre!") Duo said almost frantically, ("Quat, just let me talk to him...I haven't heard his voice in two years, let me talk to him!")  
  
Once again, Quatre bit his lower lip, should he let Duo talk to the one person that he lives for?  
  
("Quat let me hear his voice, I won't tell him anything. I just want to say 'hi'.") Duo said more collectively, ("Quatre, just let me talk to him...onegai?")  
  
"I...I can't, I have to go."  
  
("Nani??? Oh, that's cold man, real cold.")  
  
"Gomen nasai, I'll talk to you later."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
("Gomen nasai, I'll talk to you later.") Quatre replied. Duo heard a car door open, ran to the window and looked out. He saw one of his best friends standing right there next to Heero. He could see them getting ready to step into the car, Quatre holding the small cell to his ear.  
  
"Quat! Nonono! Quat, I just need to hear him, just this once." Duo said pressing his free hand against the window.  
  
("I can't, Trowa said--")  
  
"I don't care what Trowa says right now! I want to talk to Heero! That's all, why won't you let me talk to him?" Duo asked.  
  
("Trowa says not to, and I'd listen to him if I were you.")  
  
"That doesn't explain why I can't talk to him." Duo glared at the blond through the thick glass.  
  
("Frankly, I don't know why. I'm sorry, I have to go...gomen nasai.")  
  
*click*  
  
Duo stared at the phone, "Bitch!" he yelled, not implied to Quatre, more as an outburst. He dropped the device and pounded on the window, "HEERO!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Quatre hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. Heero entered the limo on the left side and closed the door behind him. The Arabic boy looked up at his room and wasn't the least bit surprised to see an angry Duo yelling from the inside. Good thing Relena was out with Dorothy and the other girls. If Relena found him, he would never get to see Heero for sure. Still, the boy was upset with himself for not fulfilling Duo's small request.  
  
"Who was that Quatre?" Heero asked quietly habitually gazing out the window, "I heard my name."  
  
"Just a friend, don't worry about it."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Deathscythe's ex-pilot watched the car depart from the circle drive. Nothing he could do now, Heero and Quatre had left, but he didn't know where. Duo retrieved his phone and placed it in the pocket of his pants. He so badly wanted to see the Asian youth, but he couldn't, not until tomorrow at least. It was a stupid plan in Duo's opinion. Trowa didn't want Duo to have anything to do with Heero until Saturday, why? He didn't know, he only guessed to either have a greater shocking outcome, or because there might be a chance that the other guest/Relena would see them together. Maybe both, but Duo still thought it was stupid. There was nothing to do except...  
  
Duo slipped out of his room and into Heero's, of course after picking the lock.  
  
It was dark. He tried to flip on the light, but no dice, they wouldn't come on. He noticed the dust on the switch, it hadn't been touched in a while. He walked over to the bed which was next to the window, he ran his fingers over the mattress, and he could still smell the tangy scent of salty tears from last night as he inhaled the white sheets' perfume of Heero. The scent was so familiar and pleasant. No one would mind..., thought Duo as he lay himself on the still warm bed. It felt so good. He closed his eyes and imagined the Japanese boy sleeping soundly.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
Duo got up from the bed and averted his attention to the tall dresser, he opened it. He chuckled, the only contents in the wardrobe were a couple of dress suits, a pair of blue jeans, a couple of tank tops, and spandex. How Heero. At the bottom were a pair of yellow sneakers and a laptop.  
  
"Laptop?" Duo bent down to take a closer look. Swiping gray residue off of it with his fingers, the American touched the computer, "Damn, this thing has more dust on it than those encyclopedias that Quat has lyin' around the place!" Duo said to himself, "It looks like no one's touched it in years..." he grinned, "What are the chances?" he said then wrote something in the dust. That's right, what *are* the chances? What are the chances that he would look? One in a million, right? Duo closed the dresser and left the room. He pulled out his cell and called Wufei.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Relena slumped back against the soft chair as she gulfed down the liquid in her shot glass.  
  
"What number is that?" Noin asked.  
  
"Issss my fffiiipppttyyttteerrdddd." Relena slurred.  
  
"Relena-san, perhaps you shouldn't drink so much..." a girl with dark hair said.  
  
"Hilde, I'll drink as much as I please, thank you."  
  
"You're going to get a hangover on your wedding day."  
  
Relena shot a glare at Dorothy, who had just spoken. She had a point, so she set her shot glass down on the table. The girls plus Catherine, Sally, Noin, and Lady Une were all sitting in a circle at a random bar.  
  
"Relena, I don't mean to pry, but I saw Heero earlier, and he doesn't look all that good." Sally said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Relena asked, "He's gorgeous, anyone can see that."  
  
Sally agreed, the Asian was very attractive, "Demo, does he eat?"  
  
"Of course, he never ever finishes his plate, not even once in the time we have been together, but he does eat." Relena replied casually, "Why?"  
  
"He looks under fed."  
  
Relena glared, "What are you implying? He has access to the refrigerator!"  
  
"No, no, never mind, forget I asked."  
  
"He looks wonderful...! I can't wait to see our children! Blue eyes and light brown hair...I'll call the girl Relena Jr. and the boy Heero Jr." Relena said cheerfully, "Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful!"  
  
"...How many do you plan to have?" the older women, Une, asked.  
  
"Oh...I don't know...five, seven, fifteen?" Relena said looking through the bottom of her shot glass, "Are these bifocals cool or what???" Relena asked.  
  
Sally pried the glass from Relena's fingers.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Five, seven, or fifteen?"  
  
"...Yep!"  
  
"Do you even know *how* to take care of a kid?" Catherine asked.  
  
"...Nope!"  
  
"Does Heero?"  
  
"I have no clue! I just want the se--"  
  
"Relena!" Catherine scolded.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"How are you going to have children if you don't know how to take care of them???" Sally asked quizzically.  
  
Relena made a strange thinking face, "I'll send them to daycare! And if that doesn't work out or if something happens to the kid...we can always start over!!!" Relena grinned as her bright red cheeks got even redder.  
  
Noin cradled her head in her hands, "Hopeless..." she sighed.  
  
Hilde, who had been sitting quietly thinking to herself, suddenly asked innocently, "How come you didn't invite Duo? I mean, they were--"  
  
Relena slapped her hands down on the table and glared in fury, "DON'T...go there." she hissed at Hilde.  
  
The dark haired girl apologized, "I take it that you don't like him?"  
  
"........Can I get another scotch?"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
*ringring*  
  
"Chang here."  
  
("Wu-man!")  
  
"Maxwell? Where are you?"  
  
("At Relena's, hey is Heero around?")  
  
"Yeah, he just walked in with Quatre, why?" Wufei asked suspiciously.  
  
("Can I talk to him?")  
  
The Asian paused for a moment, "Talk to him? I don't know, Barton instructed--"  
  
("Wu, come on! Just for a moment! I'm begging you, let me speak to him, please..." Duo pleaded, "Please Wufei, just let me talk to Heero...")  
  
"Maxwell..." Wufei opened his mouth and closed it again, what was he suppose to do now? Duo was begging. Begging!  
  
Just then Quatre and Heero approached him, "Hello Wufei!" Quatre chirped.  
  
"Winner, Yuy."  
  
("Yuy??? Did you say Yuy?")  
  
"Chang..." was Heero's reply. He scanned the men of the room, he had just walked in and it was so boring. It would have been just a little more interesting if Duo were here to lighten up the mood of the crowd.  
  
"Who are you talking to, Wufei-kun?" Quatre asked politely.  
  
Wufei held a finger up signaling the blond to hold his thought. "You really want to talk to him?"  
  
("Yes.")  
  
"You know I'm going against Trowa's orders?"  
  
("Yes, I won't tell him anything, I just want to say hi.")  
  
Wufei sighed, "You have five minutes."  
  
("Arigato, Wu-man.")  
  
The Chinese youth held the phone out to Heero, "It's for you."  
  
Cobalt orbs stared at the phone, "It's not...Relena is it?" Wufei shook his head as Heero brought the small device to his ear. Quatre glared at Wufei as the Chinese youth shrugged.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Oh God. Duo almost fainted at the slightly nasal voice on the other line. He collected his thoughts and words, "Heero..." he said slowly.  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow, ("Who is this?")  
  
"Talk to me, Heero..." Duo said in a his low husky voice.  
  
The Japanese boy's eyes grew wide, ("Duo...?") he whispered. He turned to Wufei and Quatre then ran outside where it was quieter and a less chance that someone would disturb him.  
  
"Yeah...how are you Heero?" Duo asked smiling as Heero said his name.  
  
("Duo...!") Heero's voice cracked, ("Where are you?")  
  
"I'm not as far as you think I am, Heero." Duo replied, "Are you alright?"  
  
("Duo...")  
  
The American frowned, "Yes, this is Duo. Listen Heero, I only have five minutes to talk."  
  
Heero walked around the building, he was so elated to finally be able to talk Duo, but there had to be a reason right? ("Why have you contacted me, Duo?") he asked.  
  
The braided youth chuckled, "I just wanted to hear your voice...talk to me Heero." he repeated.  
  
Heero talked, and smiled, he forgot about the other people inside. He forgot that he had left Duo. He forgot about Relena. Hell, he forgot about the wedding. He talked about the past and about good times. He even brought up the time that they were caught in the mall for public indecency and when they fled from the police, they were charged with streaking. He talked so much, his throat throbbed from the sudden use of vocal usage. He finally asked, ("How come you're not here with the rest of us? With me?")  
  
Duo sighed, "Well, Miss Relena didn't invite me to your wedding."  
  
Wedding. Oh yeah, he was going to get married tomorrow. ("Duo...I don't want to get married.")  
  
"I know." replied Duo.  
  
("It's not fun here.")  
  
"Fun? Since when did Heero Yuy want to have fun?"  
  
("Since I found out how boring things are.") said the Japanese boy.  
  
Duo sat the floor of the small room, "Hee-chan, why are you so sad?"  
  
The ex-Wing pilot frowned, why would Duo think that he's sad? He was happy right now. Happy that he could talk to Duo. He wasn't sad at all. ("...I'm not.")  
  
You were last night..., Duo thought to himself. He head the footsteps approaching Heero on the other line, it must be Wufei or Quatre. "Good, no one likes a sad Heero. Where are you right now?" he asked. Heero told he that he was across town from Relena's estate. Only miles away. Duo smirked, first it was a door away, and then it was a window away, now it's only miles away. Heaven forbid they get any farther.  
  
("Yuy, you're running my minutes down, they aren't free you know and Sally is going to be pissed off if I use them all.") Duo heard, it was Wufei.  
  
Heero ignored the ex-gundam pilot, ("Will I be able to talk to like this again, Duo?")  
  
The braided boy grinned to himself and chuckled, "Sooner than you think, my angel..."  
  
*click*  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Relena walked wobbly up the flight of stairs, "Damn! Why didn't I get the mansion with an elevator???"  
  
"Need a little help, Relena-sama?" asked a deep voice from behind. Relena whirled around and met with a pair...no quadruplet set of eyes.  
  
"Mr. Barton and...twin..." she said surprised, "Why didn't you tell me you had brother?"  
  
Trowa cocked an eyebrow. He looked around, there wasn't even anyone near them, "I don't...you're drunk aren't you?"  
  
Relena looked around to make sure no one was in sight, she leaned in close to Trowa, "HELL YEAH!!!" she shrieked, "But don't tell Heero. I'm not suppose to be drinking anything because if I drink too much, I could get some kind of liver thing--err, or WHATEVER! I don't remember. He doesn't want me to because it could kill me someday. Hell, I might drop dead during a public speech! 'And I, Relena Peacecraft, shall not allow such bloodshed to-ACK! Croak!' Then I'm dead." Relena said with hand motions pretending to choke herself and giggled, "Very bad that would be. 'Hn, that stuff is bad for you', Heero tells me. Isn't he SWEET??? I love him so much!" Relena threw her arms up and started dancing on the stairs.  
  
Emeralds eyes watched her make a fool of herself. The girl stumbled on her feet and fell backwards, Trowa promptly caught her before he smashed her head on something. "Relena-sama, perhaps you should get to your room."  
  
"Okey dokey!" she cheered as Trowa assisted her up the stairs, "Tell me Trowa, what do you think of my decision to make Heero my wife-err uncle, nonono, aunt! No, that's not right...cousin! NO! I mean husband!!!" she shouted at herself.  
  
"..."  
  
A drunk Relena was not a good image.  
  
"Come now Trowa, answer honestly."  
  
"Do you really love him?"  
  
"...ugh!" Relena whined, "Give me an easier question!!!"  
  
"Do you think you love him?"  
  
"What kind of dumb-ass question is that?" Relena pouted, and mocked, "Do you think you love him, blahblahblah!"  
  
"..."  
  
"You didn't answer my original question!"  
  
"Frankly?"  
  
"Frankly."  
  
"I think you're foolish."  
  
Relena waved her hands around hysterically, "Oh great! Now CLOWN boy and twin are against me too! Tell me who exactly approves of our marriage???"  
  
"...you."  
  
"Okay, who else?"  
  
"Your mother by adoption."  
  
"Okay, who else?"  
  
"...you."  
  
"Okay--" Relena cut herself off, "You're trying to trick me!"  
  
"Relena, just think about how you're going to affect your life, Heero's, *DUO'S*, and *DOROTHY'S* life for a moment of your spare time, alright?" Trowa returned as they approached Relena's room.  
  
"Dorothy? What does *DOROTHY* have to do with any of this?"  
  
"Oyasumi gojaimas, Relena-sama."  
  
With that Trowa shut the door, and left.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
So...uh...yeah, what did you think? If you scroll down to the reviewers' thanks, there's a new format. Should I do it like that, or the way I have been doing? About Relena-bashing, more or less? Hope you enjoyed!  
  
[1]- "Heero...Heero nan da ne!" is like: "Heero...it's Heero, isn't it!" ......I think *shrug* I'm not too sure. My expertise isn't exactly in Japanese ^_^.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Arigato!  
  
Elemambre_phoenix: Evil? Whatever could be evil??? Heehee, just trying to keep the readers interested ^_^. Okay, I don't think this part has too much of a cliffhanger. What do you think?  
  
Jess: I'm glad that you think this rocks. Love your e-mail addy. USA all the way ^_^V!  
  
Link Worshiper: I would never be mean enough to leave ya'll hangin'. Generic story? Hmm.I'll make sure that I put a twist in just for you then ^_~.  
  
kaori-chan: Thank you for the translation comment. I don't really know any Japanese T_T, but I wish that I did so the story would look more organized. Thanks again!  
  
ozzypoos: Duo will get his turn ^_^. Oh, I can't stand Relena either. She just gets on my nerves SO much! Have you ever gotten that feeling that when you're watchin' an episode and Relena is with Heero, you feel like strangling her? I kinda felt like that while I was writing the story -_-;  
  
Yume-chan: Of course Duo and Hee-chan will somehow get together.keyword: somehow ^_^; Don't worry. Talk to ya later.  
  
Nelia Black: I'm glad that you like it. Are you a new reader of my stories? Well then, hey Nelia, I'm cobalt kitty, but I'm sure you knew that. Anyway, thanks for reading. I'm happy to know what you think ^_^.  
  
ryuu-chan2000: Everyone seems to be damning Relena, even me ^_^. I tried to make her nice though.hmm, that just proves of how much of a bitch she is, ne? Should I bash her more so she gets what she deserves for takin' Hee- chan?  
  
anonymous: *sighs* Darn.okay, I'll finish it -_-; j/k! I'll finish it soon enough, don't worry. Thanks for reviewing ^_^.  
  
Koori Namida: *hands Koori-chan a tissue* Aw, I'm sorry this made you cry. Should I put up a tear jerker warning? Oh, I really enjoyed your ficcy "After" it was great. You should write more stuff like that. Well, maybe you have, and I just haven't read them yet. Anyway, enough of my babbling already. Arigato!  
  
X1-TaKeN-oVeR: Heehee, your name is so fun to type. Well, I hope this chapter wasn't too late for you. Honestly, I don't know who doesn't like a sensitive Hee-chan, do you?  
  
Arigato minna-san!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~!~!~!~!~ 


	3. eTtAm OrEeH

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, thank you veddy veddy much.  
  
Warnings: R+1 (lil Relena-bashin' at the beginning), Shonen Ai/Yaoi: 2+1/2x1 (because I believe in a sensitive Heero), 3+4; maybe yuri, depends on how you look at it, mild language, romance, lil drama, sap, uh...I think that covers it.  
  
Notes: Yeah, R+1 (ack!), but it's not what you think! Excuse all the errors. Sorry this took so long. I guess I've kinda been neglecting my writings -_-; in any case...Enjoy!  
  
("...")- indicates a telephone conversation, other line  
  
/.../- flashback thing  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Matte Kudasai Heero  
  
Part 3: Matte Heero  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Quatre and Heero arrived back at Relena's estate at two o'clock that morning. The Japanese boy thanked the Arabian and left for his room after he said good night. As Heero was on his way, and Quatre was on his. The platnium blonde was tired and wanted to go to bed. Perferably with Trowa, but whatever works. He stepped into the dark room he was currently staying in and kicked his shoes off. Screw personal hygiene! Quat was dead tired. He had spent all night running after Heero who was convinced that Duo was somewhere in the building, which Duo wasn't, so it was all pointless. Why was the Japanese male so stubborn? And speaking of his braided friend...  
  
"Duo?" Quatre asked as he flipped on the lamp.  
  
"Ugh!" a lump on the floor whined as the lights offended his opened eyes, "Quat, turn that thing off! Can't you see that I'm sleeping?"  
  
Quatre pulled off his jacket and shirt, "Gomen, Duo, I'll turn it off in a second." he said, and in a second, he did turn off the light as soon as he was under the covers and ready to sleep.  
  
"So...how was he?" asked Duo.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Heero."  
  
Quatre was silent for a moment then answered, "He's been better."  
  
"...what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
The blond groaned, "Duo, go to sleep, onegai? We can talk about it in the morning."  
  
"Okay, but don't think you can get away my plaguing you of questions tomorrow."  
  
"Wasn't planning too."  
  
Duo was satisfied...for now, he closed his eyes to attempted to rest. Suddenly the door creaked opened and a tall figure quietly stepped into the room.  
  
"Quatre?" asked the figure.  
  
It was Trowa, the lump on the floor had verified from the long jagged uni-bang. Trowa shut the door and flicked on the light to the room.  
  
"Turn that off! Omae o korosu!" Duo growled and hid under his thin sheet.  
  
"'Omae o korosu'?" Trowa asked partly in surprise because one the lump on the floor shouted at him and two, that wasn't Duo's line, it was Heero's.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Once in his moonlit room, Heero jumped, he thought he had just heard someone say 'omae o korosu'. No, couldn't be. He was just imagining things. The boy plopped on the bed, face down. Today his bed smelled...different. He inhaled the sheets, it smelled like...strawberries. Sweet strawberries, like in the shampoo that Duo used. Heero shook his head, there was no way that his bed smelled like strawberries. He, again, was imagaining things, it must have been from that phone call earlier. Maybe he had imagined that too.  
  
/I'm not as far as you think I am, Heero.../  
  
...or maybe not.  
  
The Japanese boy rose from the oddly scented bed. His attire was not fit for sleep. Thus, Heero Yuy walked over the dresser and opened it. The boy changed into a loose tank top and pair of silky black boxers that weren't exactly his size, the elastic band didn't even stretch when he slid them on. He shrugged, they would do for now, wait...boxers? Heero didn't have boxers! Oh well, they were there in his dresser. He unconsciously scanned the wooden wardrobe top to bottom, something in the moonlight caught his eye, his laptop to be percise. No, not the laptop, what was written on it, Heero didn't write it. He hadn't touched his precious laptop in over two years. Squinting, Heero struggled to read the print in the darkness of the room. He damned himself for never bothering to change the lightbulb when he first began living in the room. The writing was uniquely messy yet neat, sharp but curved, straight and slanted; the writing was very familiar.  
  
"Su-suki da...?" he stammered out quietly. "Suki da?"  
  
Heero came to a conclusion, someone was definitely in his room while he was gone.  
  
Someone who smelt like sweet strawberries.  
  
Someone who would write 'suki da' on his laptop.  
  
Someone whose handwriting is as distinct as this.  
  
Someone like...  
  
Heero was convinced that he wasn't imagining things because of the obvious. It was clear now, Duo Maxwell had been in his room while he was away. Heero held the laptop in his left hand careful not to rub against the message on the machine, and ran to Quatre room.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Will you guys cut it out? I'm trying to sleep down here!"  
  
Quatre ceased kissing Trowa's lips, "Gomen."  
  
"Thank you." Duo said.  
  
*knockknock*  
  
"Quatre...!" came the distant cry.  
  
The blond stared at the door, "Heero?"  
  
"Hai...I need to show you something."  
  
"Alright, hold on."  
  
"Shit!" Duo cursed under his breath, "Tro, what now?"  
  
"Get under the bed." Trowa instructed and pushed the braided boy beneath the mattress. Quatre opened the door, "Can I help you Heero?" he asked.  
  
"Duo's here!"  
  
Trowa, Quatre, and Duo from under the bed, gasped. Good thing it was in unison, otherwise Heero would be able to detect three seperate actions. How did Heero know what Duo was here? Was is so obvious? Did he hear Duo? Did someone tell him? No, no one else knew but Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo himself. So...  
  
"Duo's...here?" Quatre asked nervously.  
  
Heero shook his head, "He *was* here, whether or not he is still in this mansion is beyond my knowledge, but I know he was in my room sometime earlier. He had to be!"  
  
"What makes you say that?" Trowa said, turning on the lamp. Heero told his friends about the differences in his room.   
  
While underneath the bed Duo tried his damned hardest not to say anything. He could see Heero's ankles, his bare feet pacing back and forth daring him to reach out and grab them. His angel was right there! Before his very eyes, Duo could smell Heero's soothing essence. He still wasn't quite sure what he smelled like, it was just one of those scents that reeked 'Heero' in a good way though. He loved it, he could distinguish it from anything.   
  
Between he and Heero lay no physical blockade in Duo's way. Not a door. Not a window. Now a mile. Not Relena. Heero was right there! Right there! Duo had dreamt of this moent for five years, but, somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to get Heero to realize how close they were. Why not? This is what he had been waiting for! Why???  
  
Suddenly, the ankles were right infront of his nose as Heero sat upon the bed. Duo covered his mouth to prevent his hot breath from breathing on the flesh, though he was positive that Heero wouldn't mind. He scooted over more to the left. Shinigami was sadden from the fact that Heero was less than inches from him, but he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"He's the only one that smells like strawberries." Heero commented, "He's here, I know he is...but where? This evening, he even said 'I'm not as far as you think I am, Heero...', and Duo Maxwell never lies. He's close, I can almost feel his breath on my legs..."  
  
Duo moved even more to the left, his warm breath was heavy and was floated along Heero's ankles and calves.  
  
"You talked to him?" Trowa asked, Heero shook his head, then the uni-banged boy cocked an eyebrow, "He called you?"  
  
Heero shook his head again, "Not directly."  
  
"I see."  
  
Blue orbs looked up at emerald, "I miss him..." he said, "I want him to be in this very room with me, I want to see him again. I want to see his smile, and I want to smile for him. He has every right to be mad or even hate me, but I don't want him to. Is that wrong?" he asked very out of character, he couldn't believe how open he was being, and for once it was someone else besides Duo. Well, it was only Quatre and Trowa, and he still trusted them like he had during the war. Trowa shook his head. "I told him that I didn't want to get married. I don't even know how we became engaged. It's like one morning I woke up with a ring on my finger." he said.  
  
'That's probably what *DID* happen!' Duo thought to himself. He pondered about what Heero had just told Trowa and Quatre, how could he ever be angry, or hate Heero? Hell, how could *anyone* get angry or hate him? How could anyone resist his pretty Japanese face. He was just too cute. 'I'm right here Heero...'  
  
Heero glared at the thick golden band with large pink diamonds running down the middle petruding at least five millimeters. He had turned it around backwards so he wouldn't have to stare at pink stones every time he looked at his fingers. Relena had wanted to get their names inscribed on the insides of the rings, but Heero refused to do it, and disapproved of her idea. He had to admit, he didn't like the thing. It was well...ugly, at least to him. He hated the color of it, he hated the thickness, he hated the pink stones, he hated the bulky elaborate design Relena chose, and most of all, he hated the way it blinded him in the sunlight.  
  
"I hate this thing." he spat easily sliding off the ring to glare at it from all angles. Shit, the thing didn't even fit his finger! "What am I going to do?" Heero asked silently.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
The Japanese boy was quiet for a moment, completely unaware that his hesistation was slowly ripping the rapidly beating heart beneath the bed. Finally, his delayed reply came.  
  
"...yes...ever since the day I saw him on that beach..."  
  
As soon as he heard Heero's reply, Duo's head jerked up and his hair caught itself in the springs holding the mattress in place, it hurt, but he didn't care. He carefully freed himself. Duo nearly fainted. Heero loved him! He wanted to jump around the room and do his victory dance with Heero. His Heero, his one and only. It was now officially alright to crash the wedding. Damn, he was glad he waltzed into Heero's room earlier.  
  
"Then don't worry about a thing. Everything will fall into place." Trowa comforted.  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"I'm sure of it." Trowa reassured, "All you have to do is go with the flow, something is bound to happen." Trowa concluded.  
  
"Arigato." Heero smirked. The smirk felt funny since he had given his lips permission to form any facial feature, save a glare and frown. Hell, talking to someone so intimately was weird when you pass up your twenty words per day limit for the first time in two years.  
  
"You should get some sleep Heero." Quatre said. Heero nodded and walked to the door, "Oyasumi." he said and turned away.  
  
Duo stole a quick glance at his beloved as Heero walked out of the room. Once he heard both Quatre's and Heero's door close, he slid out from under the bed with the cockiest grin pasted on his face. Trowa cocked an eyebrow and Quatre giggled.  
  
"He loves me!" Duo nearly squealed in happiness, Heero or not, Shinigami danced his victory dance anyway.  
  
"So it seems." Quatre giggled, Trowa looked sternly at the American, "Duo, don't do anything like that again, you know that Relena will throw you out." he said. Duo sighed, Trowa was right. Then he looked on the bright side of things.  
  
"But, mmmmm...did you see that loose tank top and waist-slipping, silky, black, boxers on his cute little ass?" the braided boy licked his lips and chuckled, "He's sexy even in his pajamas! But...since when did Heero wear silky black boxers? I'm missing--Oi! Chotto matte! Those are mine!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
The next morning everyone spent their time dressing themselves and preparing for the wedding.  
  
At one o'clock, the guest were filing into the chapel. Relena had mentioned the day she was to be married to the press, and now reporters from around the universe came with cameras, audio recorders, and journalist. Heero noticed this as soon as he saw a bright flash. He hated the press, so he hid away in the restroom. He leaned against the wall not bothering to turn on the light. He would stay there until it was time to get this over with. He only hoped that no one would try to kick him out, it was a single bathroom. How could this day come so soon? Heero slid to the floor, he wished someone would save him today.   
  
Anybody.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Oh Dorothy! I feel absolutely horrible!" Relena cried early morning. She had already waken up two hours late and had the most...the most..the most--well, she felt really bad. Dorothy had came to wake Relena-sama up only to find her blond friend hunched over the side of the bed throwing her guts up.  
  
'Poor girl,' Dorothy thought, 'I suppose we should had stopped her from drinking too much.'  
  
"Dorothy!" Relena called voice hoarse from the vomitting she had just finished. Dorothy fled to Relena's side. She helped her friend to the bathroom and helped prepare the hunover princess. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
"Dorothy, I don't feel good..."  
  
"A very long day..." Dorothy said to herself.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Quat! Can I come out now?" Duo asked, "This closet doesn't provide any leg space!"  
  
"Who said that you had to stay there?" Wufei returned.  
  
"Well, I suppose since Heero's not here yet." Quatre replied straightening his bow tie. Trowa sat calmly on the couch waiting for the blond to finish dressing so he could get ready (no, he wasn't naked!). The four boys were in a small room in which they were to prepare for the ceremony. Duo recognized the room, it was the priest's dressing room.  
  
Duo jumped out of the cramped closet, "Damn! Do you know hard it is trying to stuff yourself in there in a a TUX???"  
  
"Frankly Maxwell, I've never tried." Wufei retorted buttoning up his white dress shirt.  
  
The braided boy ignored that Asian, he was already dressed and had nothing to do, in other words, he was already bored. He turned to Trowa, "Oi, Tro, I'm bored."  
  
Trowa cocked an eyebrow, "..."  
  
"Can I hang out in the courtyard?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I talk to Hilde?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Walk around the church?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sneak into the kitchen?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I check out the altar?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sanctuary?"  
  
"That's the same thing." Trowa retorted.  
  
Duo let out a long exasperated sigh, "Well is there *ANYTHING* that I can do?"  
  
"Probably not, Maxwell."  
  
"Can I at least go to that bathroom???"  
  
Trowa thought for a moment, "N--"  
  
"Sure Duo, just don't cause any trouble, alright?" Quatre chirped, "Be careful!"  
  
Duo turned to Trowa, "Geeh, thanks *Quatre*." he said and walked out of the room. Trowa gave his lover a look, there was a good chance that he would run into Relena and he knew it. But knowing the American, he didn't give a rat's ass.   
  
"...Does he even know where the restroom is?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I'm assuming."  
  
The boys shrugged.  
  
It's not that Shinigami needed to use it, he just needed to get away from the other boys, he was never around them without Heero. By the way, where was that psychotic boy? Duo wondered through the halls until he reached the restroom. He tried to turn the handle, but it was locked. He sighed and waited for a few minutes for the man who was in there to come out. He didn't. The braided boy waited a couple more moments, he wasn't getting any where. He knocked on the door. There wasn't even an answer. Maybe no one was in it? He pounded on the door louder.  
  
"Oi, what are you doin' in there?" he asked waiting for a reply. He got none. Duo pounded on the door, "Oi!"  
  
The door opened.  
  
Duo looked at the man who was inside.  
  
"Heero?!"  
  
The cobalt orbs lit up seeing at the figure before him, "Duo???"  
  
The two stood there without a word being said, just looked stunned at each other. Heero hadn't seen Duo in two years, now he was right infront of him.  
  
"How've you been?" Duo finally asked, "Quat says you've been better."  
  
"I have." Heero replied quietly, "You?"  
  
"Yeah, it's not the best part of my life." the American said, "You?"  
  
"...you just asked me that."  
  
"I did, didn't I?" Duo chuckled. It was a contagious soft hearted chuckle, Heero couldn't help himself, he followed. Both boys laughed with each other, but it soon faded away leaving smiles upon their faces.  
  
"Why were we laughing?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
Shinigami nodded his head, "You look...nice." he said referring to the black tuxedo was wearing.  
  
"You too."  
  
"Uh-huh, well Mr. Yuy, take a good look cause you're not going to see me in a tux again, I hate this thing!" Duo said with a grin casually, "So...did ya miss me, Heero?"  
  
The Japanese boy had the sudden urge to glomp the American, not caring whether or not Duo minded. He couldn't resist, he threw his arms around the amethyst eyed boy's neck, "Duo......" he said as a single tear escaped his eye falling onto Duo's strong shoulder.  
  
Duo was shocked, had the boy missed him so much to resort to *glomping*? Oh well, he sighed and tightly embraced Heero, who had latched on to him. Was it just him, or was Heero...extremely light? Did he lose weight? Duo dimissed the thought, he had more important things to do now. He would think about it later. All was quiet again, there they were ex-lovers united...sort of. Heero could smell the same scent of strawberries on Duo just like the one from his bed.  
  
"I take that as a yes?" Duo suggested after a while. Heero nodded as more tears of happiness and sadness slid down his face, the braided boy tried to free himself from the ex-gundam pilot's embrace to see his face in person. Not his ankles, not his bed, not threw and window, and not from behind a door; in person. But being as strong as Heero was, Duo couldn't seem to pry his arms off. "You gotta let me go, Heero..." he said. Heero reluctantly released him just enough to meet each other face to face.  
  
Duo smiled down at the Asian and wiped away all traces of tears.  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Miss Relena stood tapping her foot waiting for the other girls to finish dressing. Her wedding gown was indeed white, like she told Heero, it had pink trimmings with lace. The veil covered just below her chin (so it wouldn't take so long for Heero to kiss her pink colored lips), above the veil were pink cloth flowers. The dress itself was very...well...poofy. Her shoes were sharp, pointy high heels (lord forbids she should kick someone), and her hair was down with pink brettes. She wore light pink gloves that reached over her elbow with a bouquet full of (you guessed it) pink flowers. Her neck was lined with loose pearls that were pink and white and her earrings were golden rings with pink diamonds in the center. The blush on her cheeks were pink, and eyeshadow was light blue. The mascara on her eyelashes was a mixture between pink and black, why? Who knows. All in all, she looked like a Barbie Doll and in order for her to walk properly without tripping over herself, she had to hold up nearly all ends of the dress. Such trouble.  
  
"Will you hurry up? Heero is waiting!" Relena said sharply. She had invited Mariemia to be her flower girl, and selected, Dorothy, Hilde, and Catherine to be the bride's maid. Milliardo would walk her down the aisle, and one of Quatre's nephew's to be carry the rings. Fun.  
  
"Unlike you Relena, who has been dreaming of this day for *five* years, we need time to get into these dresses." Hilde said under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Relena glared.  
  
"Nani? What was what?" Hilde retorted innocently. Catherine giggled at the dark haired girl's behavior, it would be so boring with out her. The girls didn't have many things in common. Hilde tried to strike up another conversation, "I talked to Wufei this morning."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, he said that he spoke to Duo over the phone."  
  
Relena's glared deepened even more, even if Hilde was her friend and all, she never liked it when someone mentioned *his* name in front of her.  
  
"About what did they talk about?" Dorothy asked.  
  
Hilde shrugged, "I don't know, he wouldn't tell. He just said that Duo wanted to talk to Heero."  
  
"Nani?!" Relena bellowed, "He wanted to talk to *MY* Heero?"  
  
"Chill out Peacecraft. They can still be friends ya know. Don't have a cow every time someone mentions his name." Catherine said rolling her eyes.  
  
"For real!" Hilde said, "DuoDuoDuoDuoDuoDuoDuoDuoDuoDuoDuoDuoDuoDuoDuoDuoDuoDuoDuo!"  
  
Dorothy playfully slapped Hilde's hand, "Be quiet!"   
  
"Well, after we're married, he can come over and crash the house anytime he wants. Heero doesn't believe in divorce."  
  
Hilde cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah, whatever."  
  
"He doesn't!"  
  
"What does Heero not believing in divorce have anything to do with crashing your house?" Hilde wondered.  
  
"Must you question everything that comes out of my mouth????" Relena asked aggravated.  
  
"Relena, calm down, or you'll sweat your make-up off. You want to look your best. Everyone is watching." Dorothy pointed out, Relena took the advice, her friends' words shouldn't bother her.  
  
"Oh damn."  
  
"What is it now Relena?"  
  
"I have to use the little girls' room." she said, "And I have all of *this* on! Ugh!"  
  
"Didn't you think of that before?"  
  
"No!" Relena said as she walked to the door, "Where's the restroom, by the way?"  
  
"Down the hall to the left, Relena-san."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Duo was still holding Heero close; Heero's head was on his shoulder both or their eyes being shut, and Duo's head rested in messy chocolate locks, inhaling the sweet scent of the boy. Heero smelled like......Hell! Duo didn't know what he smelled like, but he loved it. Arms wrapped around each other, they both didn't want to let go. Heero hugged Duo tighter.  
  
"How long are you going to go on like this?" Duo asked quietly.  
  
Heero sighed, "I don't know..." he said. The Japanese boy leaned into the other's firm neck, "Duo...I--"  
  
"Heero!" came a shrill shriek.  
  
Heero and Duo turned to face the sound, "Relena?" Duo asked containing his laughter, Relena in a poofy wedding gown. Fun~ny.  
  
Relena stared shock, "Duo?"  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"PAGAN!!!" the girl shouted.  
  
Suddenly, Pagan showed up, "Yes, Miss Relena?"  
  
She gave Duo her deadliest glare, "Get this man out of my SIGHT!" she screamed and tried to pull Duo away from her fiance.  
  
Shaking his head, Heero held on to Duo, he didn't want to let go. The boys heard clacking footsteps, not the ones from dress shoes, the ones for boots. Combative boots. Security. The men pulled Duo from Heero, but Heero caught his hand. Half of the men held Heero back and the other half worked on pleasing Relena's order. Their hands broke apart, Duo held his hand out and Heero reached for it. But the fingers only touched, too far to grip. With Relena's shrieking in the background, they two were pulled from each others' grasp. Duo kicked and tried to throw a few punches, he even tried to bite, anything that would get the men to release him and get back to the Japanese angel. Heero did the same, but was too restrained. Five men it took to hold Heero back and seven for Duo.  
  
"Heero!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Duo!!!" Heero cried as the braided boy was carried off, "No, come back Duo! Come back! Don't leave me!"  
  
Heero was on the verge of tears...some how the braided boy always had that effect on him. He struggled with all of his will and might, but the five men just wouldn't let up. Left breathless, he panted the name of his ex-lover, "Duo......"  
  
The men gradually released him, when they did, he got up and sprinted after the braided boy.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
The guards grabbed him as soon as he saw a chestnut braid round the corner.   
  
Heero glared and struggled again, "Let me go!" he jerked up tried to free himself, but nothing worked.  
  
The names and pleas echoed through the church halls and faded into the empty air.  
  
When everything calmed and Heero didn't attempt to run after the boy again, he was put into the hands of Relena. He sank to his knees and wiped the forming tears from his eyes. Why did she have to do that? Why was he always torn from the one he loved the most? Were the heavens so cruel not to let him spend time with the one he wanted? Was this torture? Did he do something wrong? Heero didn't know why every time something good happened, bad always followed. Did the universe hate him? Did no one want the ex-Perfect Soldier to be happy? He could only think of one thing, "Duo..." he whispered letting the short three lettered name roll off of his tongue.  
  
"Heero," she said sympathetically shaking her head, "I love you. I've told you once, I've told you over a thousands times, you and I are getting married. Today to be exact. We're. Getting. Married. I will not have obstacles in our way. We were meant for each other, Heero. I'm not going to let your *fling* get in the way!" she spat.  
  
Heero said nothing, he felt the ice around his heart freeze up again. Fling. She had called Duo a fling. He wanted to tear her head off, or yell, or *something*, but he just couldn't bring himself to do anything but stay where he was. Relena began ranting again, but he wasn't listen. He never was. He recalled what had just happened. Torn away from the one he loved. Though, the good thing was that he got to see Duo. It's what he wanted wasn't it? Just to see him again. Now that he had gotten what he wanted, it was over. Even if he didn't want to, even if he wanted more time, he had to face reality, right?  
  
He heard people approaching.  
  
"Yuy!"  
  
Heero rose to his feet and turned to the owner of the voice that just called him, Wufei. Behind the Asian were Quatre and Trowa. Quatre asked Relena what had happened, her reply was very misleading.  
  
"He was making out with Heero right infront of me!" she said, "Now I'm willing to forgive Heero, he must have been under pressure, that Duo has a mouth, a sweet talker isn't he? I can understand how Heero could have been fooled, but Duo! That was just unacceptable! He cames in, uninvited, and starts to grope at him, I just can't allow that!"  
  
Perhaps she was jumping to conclusion, or maybe she was doing it on purpose to make Heero and Duo to look bad. Whether it was one or the other is unknown, but then again no one really cared...well...that's not true, Heero did.  
  
Once again, the ex-Perfect Soldier wanted to yell and scream at the immature girl. She had totally distorted the predicament that him and the braided boy were in. Sometimes she made him so mad. Every now and then he would wish that he was a girl so he could slap her face into a bright blood red color...but he wasn't a girl.  
  
"Miss Relena, I'm sure they had their reasons..." Trowa said.  
  
The stubborn girl shook her head, "No, I don't believe that."  
  
"...that's not what happened..." Heero said silently to his friends. Trowa and Quatre escorted Heero to the dressing room while Wufei took Relena back to where she had come from.  
  
"You know Relena-sama," Wufei began, "it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding..."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Duo spat as he was brutally thrown out of the chapel and locked out of the gates.  
  
"Stay out of the church." a guard warned.  
  
Duo glared from the ground he had landed on, "Oh go protect Relena!" he stood up and brushed himself off, "Damn, Quat's gonna kill me for that stain..." he ran to the closed gates, "Oi! Oi! You have to let me in!" he shook the gates hard making a rusty rattling noise. "Oi!"  
  
The guard held his walkie-talkie to his mouth, "Secure the perimeter." he said.  
  
"No! You idiot! Why did you have to do *THAT*!!! Ugh!" Duo shouted and shook the gate more. He attempted to break the gate down, but no dice. Didn't work. He wasn't Heero who could bend steel. Oh God, Heero! He had to get to him before it was too late. Wait...he couldn't bend steel, but that lock looks mighty old. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin small piece of metal...  
  
The church bells rang loudly.  
  
2:00 PM.  
  
"Shit!" he shouted. He had to get to Heero. No matter what, he will make it, "Matte kudasai Heero"  
  
The bells ceased and it began it rain heavily.  
  
"Matte Heero!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, the bottom at last! Heehee. I don't know what to say. It's really been a long time. Again, I'm really sorry about that. But now it summer and there's more time to write! At least for now. If anyone wants I'll get the next part out in day or so. So...thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Arigato minna-san!  
  
Aznfiregoddess: I'll continue no doubt ^_^, just keep reading, ne?' Sakura Yuy: Heehee, I think when Relena is drunk she's more lovable that way...if...you can love her *shrugs*.; anic: Aw, I hope you haven't cried any *pats anic's back*, and I hope his part answered your question too.; Ashly: *waves 2x1 flag back* heehee glad you and I see the same about no sympathy for Relena ^_^ Arigato!; Dreaming Dragon: I know I have very bad bad bad Japanese, so if you see any horrible mistakes, please tell me ^_^. Don't worry DD-chan, we'll get to your dramatic scene soon ^_~!; x1-TaKeN-oVeR: No! Don't die! I wrote more see! Come back...!; Berrful Hunter: I won't have Heero be with anyone else ^_^...well..in the end at least.; Serafina: I've gotten so many comment about Relena being Drunk, think I should do more of her like that? Serafina, where did your name come from? It's so cool. Just rolls off my tongue.; Emily Hato: Mature, wow, that's the last thing I'd ever think my writing was. Thank you so much. It gives me a fuzzy feeling inside ^_^.; LB: Ah, Wufei, he's a good man don't you think? At least when everyone's not bashing him I guess. I know what you mean about the one parent say no go to the other thing is. I use it all the time! It's only wrong when you get caught ^_~.; kaori-chan: That's great, this means anytime you read one of my fics you'll check up on my Japanese? That's be great. Cause the only Japanese I know is all spelled in Korean pronunciation. It's just easier for me it remember. But thanks alot, I learned something now about the silent u ^_^.; ozzypoos: Because Trowa is a nice guy. Don't worry, the fall will all come back in a different form and worst impact *grins evilly*.; Yume-chan: Of course this is for you! After all the scanned DJs you sent me, it's the least I could do ^_^. I'll talk to you later, ne? Ja!  
  
Extra thanks to all the readers who are still reading this delayed story. Thank you! 


	4. lEcNaC eHt YtRaP

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, thank you veddy veddy much.  
  
Warnings: R+1 (lil Relena-bashin' at the beginning), Shonen Ai/Yaoi: 2+1/2x1 (because I believe in a sensitive Heero), 3+4; maybe yuri, depends on how you look at it, mild language, romance, lil drama, sap, uh...I think that covers it.  
  
Notes: Yeah, R+1 (ack!), but it's not what you think! Little bit of violence in the next two chapters, but nothing any of you can't handle. I just thought that it would add to the drama. Excuse my errors cause I'm not a great speller and so on. Enjoy!  
  
("...")- indicates a telephone conversation, other line  
  
/.../- flashback thing  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Matte Kudasai Heero  
  
Part 4: Cancel the Party  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero stood at the altar with his best man. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." he mumbled to the blond. There were so many people, so many that people were standing in the back since the benches were all filled, so many people watching him. Heero never liked groups of people, to make it worse, cameras flashed every second blinding his vision. He scanned the room in hope to see Duo, but he didn't. He knew that the guards would have taken him away. He knew that Duo wouldn't be there. Duo wasn't there.   
  
"Duo......" he said to himself.   
  
Quatre looked over to Heero, "You don't have to go through with the wedding."  
  
"It's my mission."  
  
"Your mission? You were only told to protect, not marry her. She's not your life commitment." Quatre explained quietly.  
  
Heero sighed, "I don't even know if he loves me back..."  
  
The blond didn't say anything, what did Heero mean? Oh! He must think that if Duo doesn't 'save' him, then Duo doesn't love him...that's it. Heero told them that he had seen him, and then Relena pried them apart. But what if Duo couldn't get to him in time? What if...?  
  
"That's the stupidest theory I've ever heard from you." Quatre said. Heero gave him a confused look, "Heero, what if he doesn't come and you end up marrying someone that you can hardly stand? What good is it?"  
  
"Then he doesn't love me."  
  
Quatre shook his head, "I mean, what if he *can't* get to you in time?"  
  
Heero shrugged, "We'll soon find out." he said reluctantly, 'I hope he comes...Please come...' he thought. He looked at the stained glass window, he couldn't see through it, but he could tell it was raining. "...Duo......."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Almost there...  
  
*click*   
  
Aha!  
  
Got it.  
  
"Look, you gotta let me in there. My friend is making a HUGE mistake!" soaked, Duo shouted, "Oi!"  
  
The security guard looked impassively at the braided boy, "Kid, my orders were to strictly keep *you* out. I don't know about your story is, but I have to eat." he said, "And if you do manage to get in, I have every right to use firearms against you. Don't think I won't either."  
  
Duo glared, and glared, and glared, and glared, but the man just wouldn't back down. Duo sighed, he really didn't want to do things the hard way. "Okay pal, I'll tell you what. Let me in, you don't get snitched on, and no one gets hurt."   
  
The guard laughed, "Kid, you've got to be joking. There's no way in--oof!!!" the man cried as Duo knocked him right in the gut. The guard fell to the ground, "How'd you--?"  
  
Duo smirked and held up the lock pick, "Never underestimate the abilities of Shinigami..." he said running for the entrance of the chapel as he kicked up water when he ran through the puddles.   
  
*BANG*  
  
"Dammit!" Duo yelled as his arm was punctured by a small piece of metal, a bullet. His left arm began to bleed, defusing into his black tuxedo and his white dress shirt. He turned to the where the bullet originated from. "Sneaky bastard pulled a gun on me..." he said, he was about to run when he was brought harshly to the ground. The guard had tackled him.  
  
"Oh come on! Let's not make things too personal..." Duo growled.  
  
"I told you, I'm not letting you in there." he spat.  
  
Duo quickly struggled to his feet, "You idiot! I have to get in there!" he snarled, the man grabbed his feet and brought him into the ground...again. Duo kicked him off, "Get off of me!" the man punched Duo in the ribs, Duo knew they were going to bruise, but not broken. He fell on his knees.  
  
"You're Duo Maxwell, correct? I've heard alot about you from Relena. Trying to steal her man is pathetic, even worse is that you're a guy." he said. Duo glared. "Heero isn't it? Isn't that who you're trying to get to?" the security guard said giving him another punch and adding a kick, "I heard he was abused, neglected, and mistreated in a cohabitation with *you*."  
  
Duo felt his blood boil, he could explode any second now, how dare someone who he didn't know and certainly didn't know him, talk about his relationship with Heero. It wasn't his business and it wasn't his problem. He wasn't fit to be called a security guard, thug would be the correct word.   
  
"I've heard that Relena saved him from your evil doings, torturing the innocent boy, making him bleed, taking advantage of his emotional state caused by the war, watching him suffer..." the man kicked Duo on the ground, "He's a pretty one though. Lucky aren't you? Heard you were his first."  
  
Duo glared up at the man.  
  
"Heard he's your little whore...or was he just a random slattern you picked up one day?"  
  
Duo snapped. He began with manical laughter much like Heero's. How dare he speak of Heero that way. If it was just about him, the thug might have gotten away with his insult, but when his innocent Heero is wrongly involved was a different story. A completely different story. Oh no, he was indeed angry. Shinigami slowly rose to his feet standing eye to eye with the man. The guard only stared, why was this guy laughing? Suddenly, Duo punched the man hard in the face.  
  
"I would *NEVER* hurt Heero..." the God of Death said in a deadly tone. Ignoring the dull throbbing pain in his left arm, he hit the man in his ribs, payback for his own. Duo kneed the the man in the gut and struck the edge of his right palm to his neck instantly knocking him out, "Thanks Wu, love that move." he said and panting while he sprinted to the chapel doors.  
  
"Matte kudasai Heero..."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero began to panic as Relena slowly walked down the aisle basking in the glow of attention. Gay wedding music played in the background while a smile was plastered upon Relena's face. Dorothy stood behind her to make sure that Miss Relena didn't trip over her long gown. What if Duo didn't come? How was he suppose to back out now? No, he wouldn't back out (at least not if Duo didn't come), this was a mission. A mission that he didn't want.  
  
Miss Soon-To-Be-Yuy took her time, she wanted this day to last. Nothing was in her way now. Not Duo, not anyone. Heero was going to be hers for good. No one would stop her. After they were married, she had big plans for them, very big plans. Starting with a romantic honeymoon. Oh yes, it would be wonderful indeed. She could hardly wait. Even with the excitment she was feeling inside, she contained herself. This is going to be the best day ever.   
  
/You know Relena-sama, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.../  
  
She glared at her thoughts, why had Wufei said that? Nothing could ruin this. What did he know about weddings?  
  
The priest yawned, 'Another boring wedding for two lovebirds, though this one,' he looked at Heero, 'doesn't seem to be in love. Not my problem. Just have to marry these two. As if I haven't married enough, that's wonderful that these children want to be bonded together, but it's so BORING! And the way she takes her time...' the priest thought to himself, "Oh Father, forgive my impatience." Was it wrong for him to want some action? Just alittle? When will something interesting happen?  
  
Holding the back of Relena's dress, Dorothy sighed, so this was it. Relena was getting married...life was so unfair. Heero didn't even *like* her, and here she was marrying him. After all these years, Relena still wasn't aware of her feelings...  
  
Relena-sama was so childish.  
  
The large doors leading to the sanctuary slowly closed, the bride finally managed to reach the alter about ten minutes later assuring the press that they would have everlasting pictures of this wonderful day. Thus, the priest began...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
On his way to the sanctuary, Duo had encountered many more sercurity guards, without a word, he knocked them all unconscious and continued. He didn't want to, but he had to get to Heero. He felt guilty for using violence in a church, the house of love, the house of trust, the house of God, the house of all...but if it was the house of all...then why was he kicked out from it?   
  
Duo shook his head, no time to think of that now, he had to get to Heero.  
  
Though the braided boy had defeated many guards, he still suffered from injury causing him to slow his momentum and lose more time. One guard had cut his right arm with a knife barely missing the wrist. What the hell were these guys on? They were definitely thugs, not guards. Another had kicked him in the side, not major, but it hurt. His arm tingled from the shot wound earlier, he felt the blood trickling down his thin fingers. Don't even ask about the tuxedo, he might as well throw it away instead of giving it back to Quatre, leant to him by Trowa. The braided boy made it to the doors and could hear what was being said inside as the priest's voice projected throughout the large haven.  
  
/We gather here today to join.../  
  
*BANG*  
  
Duo dodged the incoming bullet, it ricocheted off a sterdy metal vase next to him and hit the door. He turned around, it was yet again another guard. He was gunpointed.  
  
"I have to get in."  
  
"Move, and I'll shoot you." he said.  
  
"I have to get in." Duo repeated.  
  
"I'll shoot you first."  
  
/Holy matrimony.../  
  
Shinigami looked around, he saw the vase was within his grasp and nothing else. He planned out his next move carefully, it would take some time otherwise he would end up with a bullet in his head if he didn't do it right. Duo stood at gunpoint for a long moment. The thug didn't know what he was doing and Duo could see that all over his face. Naive as the thug seemed to be, he was indeed still very strong, Duo had also seen that too. Strong idiot. Fun.   
  
"Shoot me." Duo invited slyly.  
  
"If you move, I will." the guard replied.  
  
Duo grinned an evil grin, "Okay then..."   
  
Shinigami moved.  
  
The guard aimed and fired.  
  
*BANG*  
  
As soon as the shot was ignited, Duo grabbed the vase with lightning fast speed and blocked it.  
  
*CLUNK*  
  
He ran over to the guard and kicked the gun out of his hand, he would have done a couple of backflips if not for the damn stiff tux. Firmly catching it from the air, Shinigami grabbed the guard's neck and vigorously pinned him to the wall behind them, pointing the gun to the guard's head against a stain glass window.  
  
*click*  
  
Glaring amethyst eyes lit up as his battle aura fumed, the veins in his arms elevated from his skin exhausting more blood from his wounds. He was aware of the pressure from his blood soaken hand on the man's throat.   
  
"Ore wa Shinigami," he snarled viciously, "do you want to die?"  
  
In total shock, the ignorant guard shook his head, too terrified to plea for his own life, and tried to struggled, but Duo held him in place.  
  
"Do you want to die?" through clenched teeth, he repeated pushing the gun empathicly against the man's left temple.   
  
/Any objections that these two should not be joined.../   
  
"N-no...!" the guard choked out with horrified eyes.  
  
/Speak now or forever hold your peace.../  
  
"Granted."  
  
Shinigami gave him one last hard glare, he struck him in the neck just like the first guard. Down to the floor he fell. Duo didn't waste anymore time, he ran shakily and pried the doors open.   
  
"Matte Heero!!!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
The large room was quiet, no one spoke as the priest recited the traditional testimony during the ceremony of matrimony. Nothing was heard but the single voice and the soft humming as cameras all around the room rolled filming everything.  
  
"Any objections that these two should not be joined..." the priest took a long, deep breath, "Speak now or forever hold your peace..." the priest said calmy, though inside he was hoping that someone would say something. Not saying that he didn't want the two to be joined, he just wanted a mini debate, action, anything! He waited alittle longer. "No one has any objections?"  
  
Quatre had a pained look on his face, Heero shouldn't be forced to do something that he doesn't want to do. The Arabian glanced at his lover for guidance. Trowa remained emotionless to the normal eye, but to Quatre, he knew that Trowa had the same thoughts as him. Neither of them could let their friend go on like this. He opened his mouth to say something......--  
  
"Matte Heero!!!"  
  
All heads turned to the entrance of the sanctuary only to see Shinigami. The organ playing the wedding march, the cameras, and the breathing ceased simultaneously. The American had that determined look in his eyes which warded off anyone who dared to stop him as he stood unsteadily holding his bloody arm. He staggered towards the altar.  
  
"Matte Kudasai Heero..."   
  
He said more quietly as he held his blood soaked hand out for the boy he had called. Water dripped from his wet hair to his pointed nose and face to the ground. Damn rain, it was so cold. His body ached physically and mentally seeing Heero standing there in the process of being wedded. His legs were trembling. Shivering uncontrolably from the cold and from the fact that if Heero didn't stop, Duo could lose the Japanese boy for good, he took a step forward. Unable to take the trembling legs anymore, Duo fell to one knee and whispered:  
  
"Matte..."   
  
The whisper echoed throughout the room reaching everybody's ears.   
  
Heero stared wide-eyed at the braided boy. The cobalt one didn't know what to do. He came...that's all that mattered. His eyes began to water, he couldn't believe it. "He loves me..." Heero said to himself with joy, a little smile curled at the end of his lips. He ran to the boy in the middle of the aisle, "Duo!"  
  
Relena reeled her jaw back in. That Duo made it passed all of the security...he got through just for *her* Heero. What was with this guy? She grew angry inside, there wasn't any way that Duo actually *loved* Heero.  
  
"Heero!" she shouted, "Come back here, you and I have to get married! Get back up here! You can't do this Heero!"  
  
Dorothy watched the wheat-blond girl throw a temper. She shook her head in remorse, why was Relena so blind?  
  
"Heero Yuy! You--" Dorothy placed her hand over Relena's mouth, "Dowofi!"  
  
"Relena, leave them alone. You've done enough." she said in a sincere tone removing her hand.  
  
The other girl glared, "I WILL NOT stand for this! Take that man away!!!" ignoring her friend, she screeched to the mercenary guards.  
  
Only doing what the guards were told, they headed for Duo with a single thought in their narrow minds: get the guy, get the money.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero fell inches in front of Duo on his knees and wrapped his arms around the man of his dreams, his knight in shining armor. He burried his face into his shoulder and sobbed into the already soaked shirt, "Duo, you came." he cried softly, "You came for me..."  
  
"Of course I came for you Heero." Duo replied weakly and gave a short cough, "Sorry it took so long." he joked. Heero smiled as more and more tears silently flowed down his face. Duo gently raised his right arm to pull Heero closer. He winced at the slight pain, but nonetheless pulled Heero closer. Heero was his again. He should have done this sooner. He missed having Heero in his arms...well, arm in this case. He squeezed his beloved. Nothing could stop their love.  
  
"Heero, I--"  
  
"I WILL NOT stand for this! Take that man away!!!"  
  
"Relena..." Duo snarled. Damn. He forgot about her for a second.  
  
Heero's eyes darted in a triangle from Duo, the incoming guards, and the whining Relena. What was he to do?   
  
"Duo...." he whispered.  
  
The braided boy looked up and saw the same thing as his love, he hoisted himself up, "Let's get out of here."  
  
Heero only nodded as he and Duo quickly made it to the door--as quickly as an injured man and weak lover could.  
  
Relena stomped her little feet, "Heero! Come back here!" she paused he whining and searched for something within her poofy gown.  
  
*click*  
  
A metallic sound alerted the reunited couple.  
  
"Don't move." an unexpected cold voice said, it was a familiar voice. Duo and Heero froze right before they could make it out of the sanctuary doors.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
Heero knew that voice. He knew it oh so well through these past five years. The annoying, whining, complaining, bitchy, compulsive, high pitch that Heero could bear no longer. That voice. That pestering voice. When would it shut up?   
  
When???  
  
Teary-eyed from grief, Heero remained motionless. It was as if Relena was the verbally abusive wife always in search of a reason to get what she wants and he was the sad lonely husband with no say in anything...wait...that's what they will become if he married her. He couldn't do it. He can't! He has Duo! Why give up him again? The one that makes him so happy. He can't do that. Not again.   
  
But her voice. That damn voice. He had a duty to her. 'For the sake of the colonies' as she says.  
  
Well, for the sake of himself--for a first time, he didn't give a shit.  
  
"Relena..." Heero said aloud as he slowly turned around. He was not surprised to see him and Duo being gunpointed by her. Sure it was s shock that the ultimate peace keeper was holding the ultimate peace keeper protector and the ultimate peace keeper protector proctector gunpointed, but what else could the metallic sound be?  
  
Dorothy's eyes grew wide, "Relena-sama, what are you--???"  
  
"Shut up Dorothy." Relena said to silence her friend and continued, "Heero, listen to me, you and I are going to be wedded right now. Don't run, just come back up here and everything will be fine. We'll be wedded and your bastard of a friend will be put away for good. Everything will be orderly and we'll maintain our positions in holding world and colony peace."  
  
Heero remained still and glared back, "I hate you..." he growled with all the negative compassion towards the possessive bitch.  
  
"Get back here or I'll shoot that rat!" she threatened pointing her gun at Duo.  
  
"I hate you!" Heero exclaimed, "All this time I've had to put up with you, I hated every minute of it! Leave me alone!"  
  
Duo was shocked by the Japanese boy's outburst, so was everyone else...except for Relena.  
  
"You're lying. You love me. You've always loved me!"  
  
"No! I love Duo! Duo and only Duo! It's always been him! Him! Not you! NEVER did I love you! I HATE YOU!!!" Heero screamed unable to cause the heavy crowd's attention that was witnessing the drama to relax. The camera's flashed more and the audience was silenced completely.   
  
"Heero...I love you too..." Duo whispered and gave his love a tiny squeeze which, unknown to Duo, inspired Heero to chew the bitch out furthermore.  
  
"Come here Heero, you're mine!"  
  
Heero shook his head, "I'm Duo's!"  
  
Then without a second thought, Heero sprang through the door with Duo at his side as he carried him with the little strength that he could muster. Relena and the audience of friends and family stared at the groom deprived sanctuary. The wheat-haired girl glared at a stain on the pink velvet carpet from Duo's blood.   
  
"How dare he!" she shouted, "Come back Heero!  
  
By the time of her shout, Duo and Heero had turned the corner closely followed by her money-dwelling thugs.  
  
"Heero!" Relena called a last time. She did not want to wait for the guards to bring her beloved back, therefore, she backtracked her steps to the altar in a faster motion and chased after the runaway groom.  
  
"Relena-sama! Please, stay here!" Dorothy pleaded, "Relena-sama!"  
  
Relena was half-way down the pink carpet when she heard her friend's beg. She turned around to face the altar.  
  
Dorothy felt a twinge of relief as Relena ran back in her direction. She watched as Relena walked to the priest.  
  
"Relena-sama..." she said with adoration, maybe she wasn't as selfish as everyone thought.   
  
*click*  
  
"Excuse me Miss, but--"  
  
"Shut up and come with me!" Relena spat and pulled the priest, who stil held his book, down from the altar and continued to run in the direction of Heero.  
  
Dorothy's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets. Relena had just abducted the priest!  
  
"Relena-sama!!!" Dorothy yelled from disappointment, surprise, and most of all--embarassment. Her face burned with red and her eyes narrowed. She had had enough of this. She left the abandoned ceremony to attempt to reason with Relena and give her a good slap.  
  
Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei looked at the bridesmaid. Trowa took control. He motioned Catherine his way.  
  
"What is it?" Catherine whispered.  
  
"Call off the ceremony."  
  
"What???"  
  
Trowa shifted his eyes carefully, "We're wasting the people's time. We don't want more bad publicity as it already is. You have to call it off. It's quite obvious that no one is getting married today. Call it off. I'll go see what's happening. Tell the guest to go home."  
  
Catherine could only nod as her brother removed himself from the catastrophe with Quatre and Wufei.  
  
Little murmurs of predictions and assumptions hung over the confused people.   
  
"Um..." Catherine said tentatively.  
  
"Excuse me everyone, I have an announcement to make," Hilde cut in, Catherine looked at her strangely, Hilde only smiled, "Anything for a friend." she said and continued to call the ceremony off.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well...yeah. Did ya miss me? I'm just kidding. A good friend of mine was really bugging me to get this part out before I leave for Orlando on Friday. So if everything turns out okay, this should wrap up in the one last chapter. Just so you all know. Wow, it's been awhile since I've posted anything, ne? Well, I thank everyone who has stayed with this story. I really appreciate it. I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner. My friend chewed me out about that -_-; Anyway, hope you enjoyed!  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Arigato Minna-san!  
  
LB: heheh...thanks for the welcome back. I hadn't realized that it had been so long. Thanks for stickin' with this. I hope to see you in the last and final chap, ne? ^_~.' anonymous: here's more, and more to come. Don't worry. It won't be as long as the wait for the third chapter...hopefully. Just kidding!; Nelia: Hmm...I guess Heero doesn't do anything because Duo opened him up to his true sensitive self and now, he has no mean bone...^_^.; Ashly: *runs with Ashly-chan carrying a scythe* Here, let me join you! Heheheh...now, should she die in this tory, or just get really badly injured or hurt in some physical and emotional way?; Yume-chan: yes, plaese send me letter! Maybe I'll send you one today or before I leave. You're so fun to talk to ^_^.; Natea: Yeah, I finally updated, huh? I was surprised too. I was playing solitaire and it occurred to me that...I wasn't doing anything. I should update and I did. Glad you liked the scene under the bed. It's my favorite part of the story, and what's coming up in the end...; ozzypoos: heehee, your name is so fun to say. ozzypoos, heehee. Well, you won't be hanging on too long for the next chapter for sure ^_^.; nette: aw, your name is cute too ^_^. I'm just paying back all the other authors who put me through torture when I read their ficcies.  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. hTaEd Fo SmElBoRp

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, thank you veddy veddy much.  
  
Warnings: R+1, Shonen Ai/Yaoi: 2+1/2x1 (because I believe in a sensitive Heero), 3+4; maybe yuri, depends on how you look at it, mild language, romance, lil drama, sap, violence, Relena-bashing, uh...I think that covers it.  
  
Notes: Yeah, R+1 (ack!), but it's not what you think! Okay, a little bit of heavy Relena-bashing. Excuse my errors please and beware of violence. Enjoy!  
  
("...")- indicates a telephone conversation, other line  
  
/.../- flashback thing  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Matte Kudasai Heero  
  
Part 5  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Duo's breath blew through his teeth forcefully as he grew more tired from his loss of blood. Blackouts occurred every now and then, but he knew better than to blackout. He had to escape with Heero. But where? He had no car. How long would he have to run? He couldn't go on much longer in his condition. He'd try, but his body throbbed otherwise.   
  
"Heero...where are we going to go?" he asked silently.  
  
The hell if Heero knew.  
  
"Are you okay, Heero?"  
  
"Yes Duo, I'm fine." Heero smiled. That baka. Even though Heero had not a scratch on him, Duo was severly injured, and he had asked if *HE* was okay.   
  
"That's good. The guards are still following us."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I guess we have to keep running."  
  
Heero and Duo remained quiet as they approached the cathedral gates. Duo pushed them open as he leaned on Heero's shoulder. They were on the sidewalk when they heard unexpected words  
  
"Stop where you are." a deep voice commanded low off the ground.  
  
Heero turned around and looked down, it was a guard with a gigantic bruise on his right cheek. The man was very large and was holding his stomach. He recognized the position of the bruise. It was obviously Duo had gotten to him. When he fought, he only made internal wounds that could not be seen easily on the surface. Duo, however, left marks, bruise, blood. His style of fighting was less clean than his, but it was just as effective.  
  
"Let the bitch go." the guard said.  
  
Duo glared dangerously, "He's not a bitch..."  
  
*click*  
  
Damn! The gun that had shot him in the arm! Damn, damn, damn! Why didn't he pick it up??? Why???  
  
"Let. The BITCH. Go!" the guard shouted, "Now, or I'll shoot where it hurts the most."   
  
The gun was pointed at Heero.  
  
Duo released Heero and stood in front of him to protect the only thing that mattered to him. His love. His Heero.   
  
"Heero-sama, I strongly advise you to go back to the sanctuary."  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
"Heero-sama, if you don't, I will be forced to kill this beast of a man."  
  
Heero shook his head again.  
  
"Heero-sa--oof!" the man grunted as he was caught off guard, "You little!"  
  
Duo did the best he could to reach for the gun that he had just kicked out of the guard's hand. He was too slow though, if not for his injuries, he would have been quick enough to get the overlooked gun instead of at the same time as the guard.  
  
Duo and the guard fought aimlessly for possession of the gun. Arms both dangerously gunpointed every other direction. Heero only watched. His soldier skills still unawakened. What was he to do? What could he do?  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Heero snapped his head toward the voice, "Relena?"  
  
"Heero! I brought the priest to wed us!" It was Relena with many guards behind her along with Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei.  
  
What?  
  
She brought the priest, despite all the commotion, to wed them??? What the fuck was her problem???  
  
"Give me the gun!"  
  
Duo gritted his teeth and continued to wrestle with his opponent.  
  
*BANG*  
  
A gasping noise was heard.  
  
Everything froze.  
  
Duo's eyes became wide, "Oh god..."  
  
Someone had been shot.  
  
"Oh god." Duo gaped at the sight.  
  
Someone had been shot.  
  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god..."  
  
It was the priest. The innocent priest was shot. How could that be? The trigger was squeezed, and he shot the priest. No! He couldn't be responsible for the harm of a second father!  
  
"Oh god..."  
  
Heero stared at Duo's shocked face, from behind him, he saw something else. It was another guard, and he was-he was--  
  
"Duo look out!" Heero shouted urgently.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"NO! DUO!"  
  
Duo knelt to the ground and held his side. His hand was covered in blood from his new wound. Everything happened so fast. What happened? He looked up at Heero with sad eyes, "I'm so sorry Heero. I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Duo..." Heero's eyes became blurry. He rushed to his fallen love's side and lifted him into his arms, "Duo..."  
  
"Heero, I'm so sorry. I...I just wanted to be with you. I'm sorry..."  
  
Then his eyes closed.  
  
"Duo! Duo! Duo open your eyes!" Heero bowed his head and tears were visibly seen by all who was watching.   
  
It was a sight no one had ever seen. Heero, the ex-perfect soldier, was crying. The agonized boy squeezed the American. Why Duo? Why? Just when he thought that he was going to be happy, everything took a turn for the worst. Why? No, he can't blame it on anyone. It was his fault. He caused Duo so much pain. Why did Duo even want to be with him? Why? Why did Duo always get hurt? Why couldn't it be him for once?  
  
Why didn't he do anything when he saw what was going to happen and no one else did???  
  
Heero looked at the wooden object that had been lodged into Duo from behind. No one saw it except for him. And he didn't do anything! He watched it happen! Why didn't he do anything??? Another guard had come up from behind when the priest was shot then stabbed Duo with a wooden cross from the courtyard. Why didn't he do anything???  
  
"Duo..."  
  
He sat there void from anything. Why didn't he do anything? Why didn't he try the stop the man who stabbed his love? He closed his eyes.  
  
The rain.  
  
The priest.  
  
His love.  
  
"Come along Heero." Relena smirked.  
  
That voice.   
  
"He's dead..." she said sharply.  
  
He hated that voice.  
  
His eyebrows knitted together as he hugged his beloved tighter.   
  
Why didn't he do anything?  
  
"Heero, let's go!"  
  
HE HATED THAT VOICE!!!  
  
Heero gently laid down and stood up with his head still down. A mysterious chill run up everyone's spine as he barely lifted his chin only revealing his cold eyes. His cold, cold eyes. Angry, confused, sad, icy...  
  
"Heero?" Relena dared to call.  
  
Heero did not reply. He turned to the guard who stabbed Duo. Energy that hadn't been felt since the war ended came rushing to him. It was as if another war had started, and he had be reborn. The only difference between this new war and the other one was that for once, Heero had a reason. Heero had a reason, and now...he was going to fight for it. The guard slowly backed up feeling that he had made the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
The feeling of wrong was swarming around his emotions.  
  
The Perfect Soldier was back.  
  
Everyone knew.  
  
The dangerous death glare said it all.  
  
"Omae o korosu..."  
  
The guard, drenched in sweat, swallowed the large lump in his throat as the angry Japanese boy approached him. He knew exactly who Heero Yuy was. He knew the damage he could do, yet he still took the chance to anger him and now...The guard tripped over a crack in the surface of the gravel and fell backwards. Heero narrowed his glare and picked the man up.  
  
"Huugh! Ugh! Guuuh!"  
  
Heero punched the guard over and over until the guard fell to the ground again and stopped moving. Even after that, he kicked him once hard in the place where Duo was stabbed until blood came from his mouth.  
  
Other guards attacked him one by one. No guard left without a broken bone and a new fear of Heero Yuy. He had defeated the guards who were restraining his friends. Heero turned his head and saw the last guard. The guard with the gun. The guard that had tried to shoot them. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Omae o korosu."  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Trowa and Wufei watched as the priest was shot. Wufei immediantly supported the priest and helped the elderly man up. He turned to Trowa who was suddenly seized.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Quatre!" Trowa said. The guards just restrained him, Quatre, Wufei, and Dorothy.  
  
The only thing they could do was watch. They couldn't help. The guards restrained them with handcuffs [1].  
  
Damn.   
  
This was torture.  
  
"Injustice."  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Heero sprinted for the guard. He jumped and kicked the gun out of his hand again then delivered a heavy punch upon the bruise his love made. He kicked him in the head. A cracking noise was heard indicating that a bone in his neck was broken. Heero delivered heavy punches to the man's chest and took his manhood away with a powerful kick. Ouch.  
  
"Heero! Heero! Heero!" his friends called trying to get him to stop beating the shit out of the last guard, but the Japanese boy would not hear them. The three other ex-gundam pilots tried to contain him, but Heero would have none of that.  
  
"Hee-Heero," a deep voice choked, "Heero, that's enough."  
  
Heero turned to the choking voice. It was Duo.  
  
"Duo!" Heero ran to his love, "Duo!" He encircled Duo's neck. "Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo!"  
  
A faint smile was brought to the braided boy's bloody lips. He coughed and more blood was spilt. Heero wiped it away, "I'm so very sorry Duo."  
  
"Hee-chan?" Duo managed to say even though blood seeped through the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Yes Duo?"  
  
"I--"  
  
"HEERO!!!" screeched Relena's delayed reaction.  
  
Heero glared at the girl, "I hate you..."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Relena, I HATE you!" he shouted at the girl. He walked slowly over to her and she walked to the sidewalk backing into the street. "Relena I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
Relena covered her ears, "No Heero, you don't hate me! You love me! You've always loved me!"  
  
"I hate you Relena! Why can't you leave me alone? Why won't you go away??? Why won't you just LEAVE?!" Heero said walking closer as Relena was standing in the street. "I. HATE. YOU!!!"  
  
"NO--"  
  
*EEEEEEERRRRRAAAAAAANNNNNN!*  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" suddenly, Relena fell limply.  
  
A blanket of silence coated everyone who saw what happened.  
  
Dorothy covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face. Her breathing was uneven and sweat was dripping down her face.   
  
"AAAAIIIIIEEEEE! RELENA-SAMA!!!" she screamed with a terribling voice. She ran to the bloody girl, "RELENA-SAMA!"  
  
Relena remained still.  
  
"RELENA-SAMA!" Dorothy wept over her friend.   
  
"Dorothy?" a small voice asked.  
  
"Yes Relena, I'm here." She picked Relena up and moved her out of the street.  
  
"What happened? Why does my whole body hurt? I can't feel my legs..."  
  
Should she tell her? Should she tell her that a car just hit her?  
  
No. That would make everything worse.  
  
The gray car that hit Relena came to a skitting stop. As soon as the car halted, the driver stepped out. He took off his dark sunglasses and revealed his shocked and scared eyes. He could not believe what he had just done. He recognized the face. He gasped.   
  
He had just hit the Vice Foregin Minister Darlin! He hit Miss Relena! What a bad day.  
  
"Oh my God, Miss Relena! Miss Relena! Are you alright? Miss Relena, I'm terribly sorry!"  
  
Relena closed and opened her mouth struggling to say something. Then her reply came, "What happened? I can't feel anything. What's happened to me?" she asked pathetically.  
  
"Everything's okay." Dorothy white lied. She didn't know what was going to happen, but it was the best answer she could think of.  
  
"Where's Heero?"  
  
"He's with Duo."  
  
"Oh. Is he staying with him?"  
  
"Yes Relena-san, he is staying with him."  
  
Relena frowned, "Well, if he stays with Duo, then who will protect me?"  
  
"I will. From now on Relena-san, I will protect you." Dorothy smiled, "...I will." Dorothy then replied seriously, no hint of false intention, "I will protect you with my life."   
  
Relena stared at the girl for what seemed to be hours, "Dorothy...?"  
  
"I will protect you forever."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero stared at the girl whose crush caused this disaster. A car hit her. A car hit her. A CAR HIT HER! In a way he wanted it to happen, but...now that it did, he felt...guilty. Guilty because he edged her into the street. This new guilt hurt Heero. He already hated it. He had to pay her back somehow. He didn't want to, but for Shinigami's sake, she was hit by a car because of him!!! Even though he knew that if Duo was hit by a car, she would've been the happiest person alive, he, wasn't pure evil. He felt things like everyone else.  
  
Heero draped his head, "What have I done?"  
  
"It's...it--it's not your fault--*coughcough* Hee-Heero..." Duo staggered.  
  
Heero sighed. He had to do something.  
  
Duo closed his eyes with his head pressed against Heero's chest. This wasn't completely over yet. At least he was with the one he loved and the one he loved was with him. Finally.   
  
"Heero, I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you to Duo. You know that right?" Heero waited for an answer, but none came, "Duo? Duo?" Heero shook the figure in his lap, and was relieved when a single snore emerged. He smiled softly and stroked the resting boy's hair.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Trowa grabbed his cell phone and called the police. Trowa saw the sadness in Dorothy's eyes. Poor girl. Such a faithful friend, she was even going to let Relena marry someone who doesn't like her the way she does. All because Relena had a crush on him. Poor, poor, girl.   
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Yes Quatre."  
  
"I feel a bit dizzy."  
  
"I'm not the least surprise." he wrapped an arm around the shorter boy from him to lean on.  
  
The priest sighed, "Young man," he said to Wufei.  
  
"What is it Father? Is your arm in much pain?"  
  
"Well, yes, but...this was the most interesting wedding catastrophe I have ever attended."  
  
Wufei smirked, "I'm sure. But I'm not at all surprised. Controversy has been an issue between Heero and Relena--hints the catastrophic event. I think it's finally come to an end."  
  
"I hope everyone finds peace." said the priest.  
  
The next sound heard was the sirens of the ambulance.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Heero knocked on the door of Duo's room. The nurses wouldn't let Heero see Duo for three days because of Duo's severe injuries. Today was the okay and he had come to see his love during visiting hours.  
  
"Come in."   
  
"Duo?" Heero asked peeking through the door. He was a bit nervous. He had not seen Duo out someone stoping him. It would feel so...weird if he just walked in and no one told him that he couldn't.  
  
"Oh, Heero. Hey. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. All I had were bruised knuckles." Heero said shyly and stood at the door after he had gently closed it.  
  
"I bet it was from beatin' the shit out of all those men." Duo chuckled. He was playing with the jello that the nurse had brought in for him on a tray. He was wearing a white hospital gown with countless bandages and patches. He looked kinda...funny. An adult in a ridiculous amount of bandages playing with his jello. The jello was being squished, flipped, flopped, dropped, plopped, splatted, and slurped. Duo stopped and looked at Heero.  
  
"Aren't you going to sit down?"  
  
Heero nodded nervously and approached his love. He sat in a chair against the wall that was in front of the foot of Duo's bed.  
  
Duo frowned, "Are you sure you're good?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, so how's Relena pulling?"  
  
Heero shrugged, "Fine. She doesn't remember being hit by a car. She broke her right hip, knee, and shin. A couple of bumps and bruises. Nothing more serious than that. Dorothy is her new body guard. She's making Relena cover all the hospital bills for all of us. I haven't seen her though, I heard that from Quatre."  
  
"Really, that's interesting." Duo paused, "What about the priest?"  
  
"He had a flesh wound from being shot in the forearm. He says that he's fine. He was released the day yesterday evening."  
  
"That's good. I think I should pay him a visit when I leave."  
  
"What were your injuries, Duo?"  
  
"Most were flesh wounds, but they needed to be treated. You know how this works. I had a couple of gun shots. That thing in my back removed too. Nothing I can't handle."  
  
"Do you want me to leave so you can rest?"  
  
"No," Duo shook his head, "Heero come here."  
  
Heero stood and picked up the chair.  
  
"Leave it."  
  
"Do you want me to stand?"  
  
Duo chuckled, "Don't be silly." as soon as Heero was in arm's length, Duo pulled Heero on to the bed and held him tightly.  
  
"Heero. I've missed you so so so much." he said.  
  
Heero's eyes began to water, "Duo..."  
  
"I thought you were really going to marry Relena. I thought I'd never be with you again. I'm sorry."  
  
Heero lifted his head once again with tears streaming down his cheeks, "I'm sorry too."  
  
"Heero, I don't know why I never told you before, but...I love you. I fuckin' love you. I never want to leave you. I never want anything to happen to us again. I never want anything to come between us. Never! I love you!"  
  
Whatever control Heero had left was gone now, "Duo, I love you too," the boy took a breath, " I love you too." Heero collapsed on Duo's chest--it hurt, but Duo would do anything to had Heero back again. Heero cried and cried. Duo stroked his hair and allowed a few tears to fall himself.  
  
okay, he knew that he would do anything for Heero, but--  
  
"Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Try not to apply too much pressure, my back is killing me." Duo said with a light heart.   
  
"Gomen." Heero replied and loosened his head pressure on Duo's chest.  
  
Another calm moment of silence passed.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Duo replied.  
  
"Um...I'm been wanting to do this for a long time."  
  
"What?"  
  
Heero cupped each of Duo's cheeks then pressed his lips softly against Duo's forming a long wanted kiss. He kissed Duo for a second and parted to see his reaction. Duo had no reaction. He remained still.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked with sudden fear.  
  
Duo looked at his love with watery eyes, "Heero...you do know that you can't kiss me then let go just like that don't you?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Come here," Duo said and pulled Heero into another kiss.  
  
Before they knew it, the boys were asleep.   
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Two weeks later Heero sighed as he stood outside of the last hospital door he would visit. He stood with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.  
  
"Relena..." he said sadly. He rapped his delicate knuckles against the pale blue door.  
  
The pale blue door quietly opened and he wasn't at all surprised to see Dorothy Catalonia standing in the entrance.   
  
"Hello Heero."  
  
Heero nodded his greeting, "May I see Relena?"  
  
Dorothy smirked, "Heero Yuy, I do believe that this is the first time you actually choose, on your own, to see Miss Relena. Even so, very well, she just woke up. Come in."  
  
Heero entered hesistantly.   
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"I would like to speak to her alone, if you don't mind."  
  
Dorothy shook her head, "No, it's not problem with me. Go ahead. Take your time. I'll be outside."  
  
He observed the sight before him after Dorothy left. Relena was sitting in an upright position on the white hospital bed with her leg propped up in a cast. She had a bandages wrapped around her wrist and forehead. Adhesive tape seemed to be the fashion theme for her instead of pin for once. The scent of flowers gently polluted the air and Get Well balloons floated around the room. The window allowed much sunshine that shone on her face and hair. Her cerulean eyes were concentrated on the small television connected from the ceiling. She was trying to change the channel, but it appeared that the batteries were dying.  
  
Heero cleared his throat.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Relena directed her attention to the unnoticed visitor, "Heero?" she asked with certain surprise, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to say good-bye."  
  
"Oh..." Relena said with depression, "When are you leaving?"  
  
"When Duo comes back from the church."  
  
"I see."  
  
A strainuous silence took over.  
  
"Where are you headed to?" Relena asked.  
  
Heero shrugged, "I suppose wherever Duo takes me."  
  
"That would be logical."  
  
"I..." Heero scratched the back of his head trying to formulate his reply, "I--"  
  
"What is it Heero?"  
  
"I...I...I'm---"  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"I'm-I'm-I'm..." Heero drew it a breath, "I'm...sorry Relena."  
  
Relena's eyes widen.  
  
Heero Yuy just apologized to her.  
  
She looked away and smirked, "No Heero, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I took five years away from you life. You're twenty. You should be enjoying life. You shouldn't feel like you must slave to my commands. I'm sorry I put you through that. So very sorry."  
  
Heero stared at the girl for a brief moment.  
  
"No need to say anything, I know that you're the silent type. I'm just sorry."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You know what Heero?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to tell you a secret. Come here."  
  
For once, Heero came.  
  
"I'm kind of glad that this wedding fuck up happened."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes. I'm glad that it happened because frankly, I wasn't getting any from you and we just didn't...click. If this hadn't happen, then we would still be unhappy young adults. We don't need that."  
  
Now she was thinking.  
  
"In fact, I wish it happened sooner. I don't know about you, but much grief has been removed from my chest...don't you agree?"  
  
Heero nodded. It's funny in a way. It took over five years, a wedding disaster, hate, a car accident, and a broken hip, knee, and shin for her for her to finally realize that.  
  
"It's funny in a way. It took a car to hit me for me to finally realize that. I don't know why I didn't see it before."  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow.   
  
"Well, it was nice of you to drop by Heero. That was very thoughtful." Relena glanced up and down his body. She noticed flowers in his hand. "I didn't know that Duo liked flowers."  
  
Heero looked down and saw the flowers he was holding. He had forgotten to give them to her! "Um...these are for you." he said shakely and presented them to her. She accepted gratefully.  
  
"Thank you Heero. That's very sweet of you."  
  
"Um...you're welcome."  
  
"You should go now. I'm sure Duo's back now, ne?" she added a smile.  
  
Heero smirked for the first time at her, "Yes, Duo should be back now."  
  
She released a breath of air and he suddenly embraced her. Relena gasped, "Heero?"  
  
Heero pulled away, "Relena, I want you to know that even if I don't love you, or even like you as much as others, doesn't mean that I don't care about you. Because I do care for you, as a friend. I don't hate you. I was angry. I'm sorry."  
  
The wheat-haired girl smiled, "I care about you too." She sighed, "I do hope that you'll visit me when you had the chance, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good. Now get! Duo probably wants to get the hell out of here!"  
  
"Sayonara Relena-san."  
  
"Sayonara Heero-kun."  
  
With that Heero departed and headed down to the lobby where he was to meet with Duo.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Duo was ready to leave. He wanted to leave. He wanted to leave and live with Heero.  
  
But first there were a few things to take care of.  
  
Duo stepped out of the yellow taxi and looked at the large church where so many things had happened. He walked to the cathedral doors and made his way to the confession booth. He drew in a long breath. It had been a long time since he had even touched the wooden doors with elaborate cravings. He traced the wood then opened the small door and stepped in.  
  
"What can I do for you my child?" a voice came from the other side.  
  
Duo sighed, "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."  
  
"Which hints the reason why you're here. Why don't you tell me about it?"  
  
"Well, I--I...I--"  
  
"Take you time."  
  
"I spilt blood on church grounds. On God's house. I used violence to obtain something that I had longed for. I broke bones and bruised faces. I did that all here at one of the safest places I could think of--the house of God. What was worst, was that the father conducting the ceremony two weeks ago was injured."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yes, it-it-it--"  
  
"Don't rush, my son. No one is chasing you here. Do not worry about that. Please continue."  
  
"Um...well, he wasn't injured severly, but he did not need to be harmed. It was partly my doing. The gun, we were fighting over it, and the trigger was set off. By my hand! I didn't mean for it to hit the priest. I'm terribly sorry for the harm I've done. I never meant for it to happen."  
  
The father on the other side was silent for a moment, then he spoke sincerely, "No one ever means for things to happen. Now, are you the guard with the broken neck, or are you the young man with the braid?"  
  
"Father, I am the one with the braid..." he said surprised. This man must be the father of the fucked up wedding.  
  
"Well, my son, what do you want from me?"  
  
"All I want Father, is to apologize for your injury and ask for forgiveness."  
  
"You are forgiven."  
  
Duo cocked an eyebrow, "That's it?"  
  
"What more do you want?"  
  
"Aren't you angered?"  
  
The priest let out a small chuckle, "Son, that was the most exciting wedding I had ever been to. I know that's not what other people would be thinking, but I'm getting old and one doesn't get much action nowadays, hm...especially when one is a catholic priest. I am not angered. Let's just keep this between you and me, that was the adventure of the year."  
  
Duo smiled, "Yes it was."  
  
"Now, is that all?"  
  
"Well, I cussed and used god's name in vain."  
  
The priest sighed, "Shame on you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you sorry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then God forgives you."  
  
Duo chuckled, "I don't know if it's the last time."  
  
"Well, then there's nothing I can do. Just be a good boy from now."  
  
"Sure. I'll be leaving now." Duo said, "Thank you Father."  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Later that day, Heero wondered around the airport waiting for his luggage to arrive. Most of Duo's wounds had healed in a hospital not far from Relena's estate and as soon as they did, Heero and Duo left from their old home. The only one that still remained was the injury to othe back therefore Duo still had to wear bandages and get sponge bathed by Heero. Lucky dog. Heero stood as the bags of clothes and miscellaneous items passed him. He spotted his small suitcase and Duo's duffle bag. He quickly picked them up and began to walk to the car Quatre had ordered for them, he was so lucky to have friends like him.   
  
Heero beamed down at his finger. He had a new ring now, a plain and simple silver band with 'Shinigami's Angel' inscribed on the inside which he enjoyed tracing. He admired the new jewelery on his hand, it was truly beautiful, and he loved everything about it. The size, the color, the design...everything. But he loved how it glittered in the sunlight the most. His old ring had been replaced. Replaced with one that he liked by the person he loved. Heero continued to walk thinking of what he and Duo would do when they got home.   
  
Before he knew it, he was walking towards the glass revolving doors.  
  
"Oi!"   
  
The Japanese boy turned around and was greeted with the sight of Shinigami running towards him, braid trailing behind casually.   
  
"Matte," Duo took the luggage from the boy with one hand and grabbed Heero's with the other, "...kudasai Heero?"  
  
Entwining their fingers, Heero smiled again and nodded.   
  
"Zutto..."  
  
"I love you Heero."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Owari  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
There, I finished! That's the end. No more waiting. So glad that you've been patient enough to make it down here. Thanks for reading and I hoped that you enjoyed!  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
[1]- Okay, I know that was a dumb way to get rid of the other boys (we all know that they can kick anyone's ass!), but hey, this is Heero, Duo, and Relena's fight.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Arigato minna-san!  
  
Tama-Kitsune: Well, I'm glad that you like this story, and I hope that the ending has pleased you ^_^.; Unknown Critic: Aw, don't you hate cliffhangers? I do. I guess it's okay as long as the author updates, ne? I'm the one to be talkin'! -_-; Chijou...er Koori Namida: Bloody Duo. Hmm...sexy. Frankly, I really dislike Relena, but somehow, I don't want to kill her. Ya know the old sayin' "kill 'em now, can't kill 'em later". Heh, Relena-bashing is fun, doncha think?; Shini-girl Kit: Heehee, what animal do you think Relena would be if she were reincarnated? Anyway, that's what came up when you said that Relena was a shrew, and by that you mean b* ^_~.; ozzypoos: Yeah, I had fun in Orlando. I went to Disney World! It was so cool. Hope you liked the ending.; Nelia: Oh sorry, I don't think that I put the other guys in enough. I think I got too much into the story and well...I sorta...forgot about them, ya know? Anyway, as you can see, everything is a-o-k.; otaku: I'm glad that you love my fic. If you got any ideas for me, shoot. But seriously, thanks for reading.; LB: You're welcome for giving you something that you enjoy reading. I still enjoy you hamster fic. Oh! My boyfriend has too hamsters, and I got to take care of one of them (he has too), I don't think that he likes me that much after the trampoline incident. Not only that, I lost his other hamster! It's somewhere under his bed though. Okay enough of my babbling! Ja!; Kaori-chan: Hey, ya know that's true. Relena seems to be the problem of all problems. What a meanie! Argh. Do you think I should have had one of them kill her for good? Blah!  
  
Thanks again!   
  
Until next time! 


End file.
